The Grim Slayers of Fairy Tail
by LordNodrogLock648
Summary: Real summary in first chapter of story. I don't own Fairy Tail or Warhammer Fantasy, and they belong to their respective owners. Also, this story will be a bit darker then Fairy Tail's canon verse but not as dark as Warhammer Fantasy. Also I know Warhammer Fantasy has been discontinued but I still enjoy it more then their newer version. That is all. Also, Rating may change.
1. Winds of Fairy Tail

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Warhammer Fantasy (Despite it being dead now). They belong to Hiro Mashima (Fairy Tail) and Games Workshop (Why you kill Warhammer Fantasy with Age of Sigmar guys? Just why?). Any way to say I own those ideas will force me to send Maxwell on your butts and redirect lawsuits to you.  


 **Author's Note: Underline is Disclaimer, Italics is Thoughts, Bold is Flashback, Bold and Underline is Author's Notes and other important things, Bold Italics is dangerous beings such as Demons, Undead, and such; and Underline Italics is Attack Moves, Spells, and such.** **Also this story will be less grim then the Warhammer Fantasy Universe just to warn those looking for such things.**

 **To expand on the description, after The War of Vengeance (War of The Beard to Elves), great natural disasters happened and a magical rift transported a entire Dwarf Hold with a small Human Settlement nearby, to Earthland as well as a few other groups of beings. The Heartphilia Clan found and befriended them with the Humans swearing allegiance to the Heartphilia Clan's Leader and their chosen successors and the Dwarfs becoming Oathbound Allies.  
**

On the continent of Ishgar, the Kingdom of Fiore stands as one of several major powers of Earthland. It is a place full of culture and tradition as well as magic. To most Magic is a tool and it is rare to see something not magical in ones home. Those who practice as a art form, are called Wizards and band together in guilds. Unless you live in the Dwarf Hold of Karak Trado or Onyx Peak to Humans; or Onadheim, The Unmovable City.

Both city states exist within Fiore and have strained relations with those kingdoms other then Fiore, who acknowledge the Magic Councils Rule, with both not acknowledging the council and remaining isolated from other kingdoms for a long period of time. While other Kingdoms have invaded the small isolated independent city states, they failed as none could match the forces of either. However, both cities refused to retaliate in force to their invaders as they viewed it as detrimental to them.

When the Alvarez Empire invaded, the Magic Council received aid in beating back the Alvarez Empires Military thanks to Onadheim's Nine Wizard Lords, The Dwarf's Inventions and War Machines, and both of their professional standing armies. After the War (called The War of Repayment by the Dwarfs and Onadlanders), the rulers of Onadheim and Karak Trado gave their word to the Kingdoms of Ishgar that their people would not interfere in magical policies of the Magic Council and trade technological achievements to Ishgar, if they in turn left the Wizard Colleges of Onadheim alone and not arrest their members if they present proof of their affiliation (Though could deport them to home), and land around their homes to belong to both the Dwarfs and Onadlanders.

The Magic Council and rulers of the Kingdoms of Ishgar reluctantly agreed to the treaty and as agreed, the independent rulers gave the kingdoms of Ishgar great military advancements as well as magical seals to the Onadland Wizards, to identify them and allow them to practice their magic in other lands. However, if the wizards attacked those with no good reason, their seals would instantly absorb the Wizard's magic and use it to teleport back to Onadheim, leaving the mage in hostile territory. Though the Dwarfs still refuse to allow outsiders into their home city, they have recently agreed to have small trading outposts in all the kingdoms of Ishgar to trade. Through out the years Guilds have popped up all over Ishgar, with a few now in Onadheim, but one has it's name known across Ishgar that has created multiple legends, and will most likely do so into the future, through chaotic war and benevolent peace. It's name is Fairy Tail.

* * *

(Heartphilia Konzern, X774)

In the courtyard of a mansion, two young blonde girls are sparring with a short stocky man in intricately threaded clothes, and a elaborately braided black beard that reaches his belt. One girl has pale skin and uses a wooden sword and shield, while the other girl is dark skinned who wields a two handed wooden sword. While most would have difficulty fighting these two girls, who use their weapons skillfully, the dwarf easily parries their attacks with a single hammer and a black stone gauntlet.

"Come now, Lucy and Liz. You should have dealt a single blow to me by now!" the dwarf laughs, taunting them. "Easy for you to say, Grimek." Liz laughs as she continues her spar, but Lucy pants tiredly, and adds "You and Liz train constantly back in Onadland, Grimek. I barely get time to train because of my dad.". Watching from the sidelines at a table under a pavilion, a business man with blonde hair and fair skin, sits with his wife, who has blonde hair and fair skin as well, with brown eyes like Lucy.

Also with them is a man with blonde hair, fair skin, and dark brown eyes, in a colorful regal outfit. Sitting on his left is a dark skinned woman with silvery grey eyes and golden blonde hair as well. She is dressed in a suit of armor and clothes as a military leader of nobility. To the left of the man is a dwarf with a long braided bright brown beard and icy cold blue eyes. He is wearing a elaborate black metal suit of armor, with a arsenal of weapons on him. The three look at the blonde business man as if he is insane.

"What? It is very unbecoming of her to learn to fight." the man begins to explain, but is interrupted by the dwarf, saying "An if she has none to protect her when bandits attack, what then Jude?" with a glare that screamed, answer wrongly and die. As Jude stutters to come up with a good reason, with the blonde man across from them, then says "Honestly Azkarzhul, give Jude a bit of credit." then turns to Jude asking with a smile "My dear brother-in-law Jude, why don't you talk about business with Grimek while my dear wife Maria goes to read some stories to our children Lizabeth and Lucy? Me, my sister Layla, and Az here need to discuss some things together."

Jude then shouts in fear "Last time I tried to talk about business with Grimek, he tried to smash my face in with his oversized hammer!" to which the dwarf responded coldly "Just tell im I want to hear about yer ideas at home. The lad should get tha message, unless ye want me ta beat yer face in with my fists?" and punches a fist into his other hand, which convinces Jude to go deal with Grimek instead of staying to suffer the wrath of the Dwarf King.

As Jude, Grimek, Maria, Lizabeth, and Lucy head into the mansion, the blonde man loses his happy friendly demeanor, as he speaks seriously to his sister "Layla, why have you not told Jude or Lucy about the plan you will have to carry out in three years?" to which the woman looks to her brother and says calmly "I don't want Jude to ruin himself because of my health issues, Luthor, and Lucy would try to stop me from doing it. Though I do ask if I do pass away from this, that you promise to both look after Lucy and Larz if Jude neglects them."

Luthor then sighs and nods his head, saying "I will care for Larz should Jude neglect him." as Azkarzhul also promises the same for Lucy but then says in annoyance "I still don't see what ya see in Jude, Layla. I fear that he might lose his mind if you die. While I understand that he wants the best for his family, even a dwarf knows that ya should keep yer clan ties strong. I still feel ill when he said he based his business policies off of Dwarf politics and guilds."

Layla then explains with a smile "I don't expect anyone to see what I see, but I still thank you for your oaths and opinions. Also, Azkarzhul could you look into the guild known as Fairy Tail? Lucy plans to join it when she is old enough, and I figured it might help you in the long run." to which the Dwarf agrees as well as Layla walks away to the mansion with her brother. Azkar sighs then says to no one in particular "I will never understand humans and their minds. I best hope me older brothers don't go ballistic on me."

* * *

(Port Town of Hargeon, X784)

A train has pulled in with a spiky pink haired boy in arabic style clothing suffering from motion sickness with a talking blue cat trying to encourage him to get up as passengers are passing them by as the leave the train. "Does he need help?" asks the conductor, with the cat turning to say "He's fine" at which a short man with a elaborately braided black beard and a helmet with goggles or binoculars attached to the eyesight place, approaches and hefts the boy onto his shoulder and carries him off the train, with the blue cat following in surprised shock though thankful the man is helping him.

As he sets the boy down he says "Get up Manling. Your not on the damnable mage train." and kicks the boy, freaking the talking blue cat out. This gets the boy up and as he looks at who helped him off, notices that the short bearded man is in a suit of elaborate metal armor and a strange disturbing black stone gauntlet on his left hand. On his belt are two well crafted pistols, with a masterwork repeater rifle, a large two handed hammer, and a elaborate stone carved tool kit on his back.

The man grins then lends his right hand down to help the boy up, while introducing himself "Names Grimek Grudgefist of Onyx Peak, Master Engineer and Traveling Runesmith. At your service. You?". The boy smiles as he grabs Grimek's hand and simply says "Natsu. Natsu Dragneel, Dragon Slayer." as he is pulled to his feet, while his cat friend says "Aye and I'm Happy the talking Cat!". Natsu notices the Dwarf smile while saying "Good to meet ya laddys, though I must ask why ye both are in this town?" while raising a eyebrow at Natsu as if he is really serious about something or not.

"We're looking for Igneel, Natsu's Father." Happy explains to which Natsu further elaborates "We heard a Salamander was here and we thought that we check up on it". The Dwarf nods in understanding and asks "Mind if I tag along with ya both then? I figure I help you find yer father and ye both help me find three girls that I am to meet up with. Sound like a fair trade?" at which Natsu and Happy agree to as they head into Hargeon.

Meanwhile, in the only magic shop in Hargeon, a young teenage girl with brown eyes and short blonde hair, looks astonished at the fact this is the only shop in Hargeon. The girl wears a white t-shirt with a blue cross on the front and blue short skirt under a light leather armor vest, brown heeled boots, and a elaborately crafted shield with a dwarf face above a heart and a sword pointing down below the said heart, and a beautifully crafted angelic winged hilt long sword sheathed on her back, as well as a well carved longbow with a quiver of quite a bit of arrows.

Behind her as she talks with the shopkeeper two girls are browsing the store. The first is dressed a orange robe with red trimmings with a staff that has fire erupting from the head constantly but not burning anything. Her red hair looks as if it is fire itself though it seems unlikely, while her eyes shine as if they burn a fiery orange. The other appears to be a young girl with dark brown skin, short wild golden blonde hair, and bright silver eyes. She wears a suit of plate armor that reveals her navel showing her fit abs, though not really pronounced, and is barefoot; with two war hammers at her sides and a large sheathed two handed sword on her back with the blade being two times her height, but strangely she is bouncing all over the place like a over caffeinated squirrel.

"I'm sorry how much was that again?" the blonde girl asks the old shopkeeper, who simply says "20,000 Jewels' making the girl to try using her looks to charm the man into reducing the price, which he says he will reduce it by only a thousand Jewels. This makes the fiery looking girl to come over and angrily demand "Cut it to five thousand mister or I burn this place down." which makes the blonde girl hastily nervously ask "Calm down Aqshy. We don't need to cause a incident." while scaring the poor shopkeeper senseless. Though at that moment, the three feel a very threatening aura come from behind Aqshy, which the Shopkeeper notices the little girl giving off that aura.

"Lucy, Aqshy, don't stoop to being criminals now." the brown girl says sickeningly sweet with a smile, which the shopkeeper notices her aura seeming to grow from the little lie he said of it being 20,000 Jewels, when actually it was worth half that amount. "Now apologize to the nice man you two." she demands with a cold emotionless tone, and notices both girls quickly apologizing to him. The shopkeeper then changes the deal to half the amount as he does not want to see this little girl angered and causing destruction, if the shadowy aura like figures behind her were by any means to go by.

As they walk away from the shop, Lucy says nervously to the brown skinned girl "Seriously Lizabeth? How do you project your aura like that?" to which the girl known a Lizabeth responds confused "What do you mean? I was just reminding you both that we are not supposed to be criminals." to which Aqshy says with a laugh "View it this way Lucy, your cousin got you a better discount when she did that then you could with sex appeal or my threats." to which Lucy sighs in defeat.

They then hear cheering in a courtyard to the side below the bridge they are passing over, overhearing some girls exclaiming in excitement "Wow it's really Salamander!?". Lizabeth scratches her head a bit and asks her cousin if Salamander is a type of food, to which Aqshy smacks her upside the head for with her staff, saying "No. Salamander is Fairy Tail's Fire Mage that is really strong from what I hear. He has spells not found anywhere except maybe from our home city, which makes me curious if that is true." with Lucy saying in excitement "Well let's see him! I am surprised he showed up in this dead end part of town."

When they arrive, they see a man with purple hair and two magical rings with purple clothes, in the middle of a bunch of fan girls. From what Lucy can tell, the man is using the Charm Spell Ring to attract the girls to him, while the other is a Sleep Spell Ring, that puts those who drink sedatives to sleep instantly. Aqshy then says in disgust "Really? This is the famed Salamander?" to which the man tries flirting with them, thinking the blonde girls are under the spell, saying with a smug grin and his eyes closed "Indeed, my ladies. Did you want my autograph as well?"

The man feels a extremely hot fireball fly past his face and explodes in the distance in the sky. The man then opens his eyes to see the fiery redhead had sent that fireball, to which she smiles smugly as well while saying "Good because I want to see what your capable of Salamander." and notices that the girl is actually challenging him to a magical duel, and realized he may have backed himself into a corner if not for a untimely arrival of a pink haired boy and a short man with a beard.

"Igneel, it's me!" the boy shouted as he got to where he could see Salamander with the the brown girl going over happily greeting the short bearded man known as Grimek, before the boy askes with a blank look "Who are you?" which causes the man to panic a bit and introduce himself yet again, as Salamander but notices that the Dwarf, him, young girl, and a blue cat walking over to the girls, to which he says in shock "Hey wait a minute!" and several really fanatical girls charge to where they are but are blocked by a wall of fire surrounding their targets from the fiery redhead calling it _Cascading Fire Cloak_ when breathing the fire in the fan girls path, astonishing all but the Dwarf and the two blondes.

"Next time you will be ash if you threaten my friends and any accompanying them." she states while glaring dangerously at the girls and man if they should try to provoke her again. Natsu is amazed the girl could do something like his magic but in a very different way. The man in purple decides to leave with out escalating things, conjuring a carpet of fire to ferry him away while inviting those girls charmed to his soiree on his yacht.

"Stupid sleazy loser punk." is all Aqshy says as she turns to Grimek and his two companions, which the spiky pink haired boy still staring at her in amazement, which she mistakes for perverted ideas "Don't even think about it, you pervert." she says coldly, to which the boy is offended, yelling "Who you calling a pervert?!" to which Grimek holds him from starting a fight and scolds her "Shame on ye Aqshy. This laddy was helping me find ya three as I helped him find his father. His name is Natsu Dragneel and he is probably amazed by your magic. What did I tell ye about being brash?" to which Aqshy blushes in embarrassment and mutters a apology to Natsu.

"Good to see you Grimek. Did you find a place for all of us to stay or did you have to make one on the cities outskirts?" Lucy asks her old friend and mentor, away from Natsu and Happy, to which the dwarf looks to her and whispers "Had to make one but it is not going to be cheap. My people are paying about 850,000 Jewels worth of Gold for it but they expect ye to pay 8500 per month till the debt is paid off, with no interest. I hope that is fair?" to which Lucy nods and thanks him with a smile "That is fine. I'll make sure not to ask for much else from your people. They have done a lot for me." then says to Natsu and Happy, with the cat and Lizabeth chatting with each other and getting along well, "Do you two want to join us for lunch. I'll pay for it."

Later at a nearby restaurant, a large meal is laid out for them, with Natsu, Happy, and Lizabeth devouring all the food quickly, as Lucy is trying to slow them down. "So Natsu and Happy, Grimek says you are looking for your father Igneel, a Salamander?" Aqshy asks then takes a sip from her tea, to which Natsu says with excitement "Yeah but turns out the rumor was fake though that magic was awesome! How did you do it?" hoping to incorporate it with his magic.

"Years of discipline mastering the Western Wind of Magic allows me to cast that magic." she explains, which confuses Natsu but Happy then says "Bet that fake can not breath fire like a real dragon. Right Natsu?" which catches the table's occupants attention, making Lucy ask "I don't get it, your dad is like a dragon?"

"No Igneel is not like a dragon. He is one." Natsu states simply like it was common knowledge to which shocks all of them except Lizabeth, whose eyes gleam with excitement and glee, shouting "That is so awesome! A real dragon being your dad? I got to meet him when you find him." which get's Natsu and Happy to chat about him in excitement though is interrupted rudely by Lucy, who is still somewhat shocked still as she asks quite loudly "Why would a Dragon show up in the middle of a random town?!" to which they are about to reply but realize that Lucy has point.

Lucy sighs and says as she gets up with Lizabeth "I am going for a walk okay. Aqshy, why don't you stay with Natsu to talk about your magic, then catch up with us okay?" to which Aqshy agrees and as they leave Natsu asks Aqshy "So what is the Western Wind of Magic and how does it relate to Fire magic?".

Aqshy simply begins explaining "The Eight Winds of Magic are fundamental forces of Magic for my people and the Dwarfs. The Onadlanders, my people, can cast magic from them but can only use one wind. Our powers also increase or decrease depending on the direction the wind blows. The Eight Winds are identified as The Western Bright Wind, my magic; The Northwestern Amber Wind, The Northern High Wind, The Northeastern Gold Wind, The Eastern Jade Wind, The Southeastern Astral Wind, The Southern Grey Wind, and The Southwestern Amethyst Wind."

As she is drinking her tea, Grimek explains how the dwarfs use the winds "Me people, The Dwarfs of Onyx Peak, channel the magic winds into runic gear, whether it be a weapon, armor, trinket, or even a cloak. However, we can not use magic ourselves, due to our resistance to it." at which Natsu and Happy look at him in confusion, to which he continues "You manlings can use magic and be really powerful, but a dwarfs magic resistance is something ya should always consider. Trust me, lads." and thus continued to eat in silence but Natsu was thinking of challenging Grimek to a fight, just to know what he means by his people's magic resistance.

Grimek then turns his attention to Aqshy and says "I am going to take the Gyrocarrier and it's cargo to our new home, so let Lucy know, kay?" as he gets up, leaving the three with the new information with Aqshy agreeing and wishing Grimek luck. Natsu asks then surprised "Wait, your moving to Magnolia? I can show you guys around as I live there." with Happy agreeing with a 'Aye!'.

Outside on a bench, Lucy is reading the latest news on Fairy Tail in Sorceror's Magazine. "Fairy Tail wizard wipes out a bandit clan but destroyed seven private properties?! Ahahahah!" Lucy laughs as Liz leans against her shoulder napping, with Lucy then asking herself as admires the centerfold "Wonder how you join? Do you have to apply or do a interview?".

Both Lucy and Liz jump to their feet as the hear sudden rustling, having their weapons ready. "Wait!" a masculine voice calls as a familiar purple themed man appears out of the bushes, the voice belonging to him. He then explains "Look, I don't want any trouble. I just wanted to invite you to my party as well." to which Lucy asks in disgust "And why would we agree to come to a party hosted by a arrogant creepy jerk like you?" which seemingly hurts the man's ego.

"Look, I'll help you and your friends get into Fairy Tail by putting a good word in for you with the master if you both come to it. Deal?" the man explains, noting how the two girls look at each other, weighing their options. Lucy then sighs, with both girls sheathing their weapons, saying sternly "Okay, but only if me and my cousin here are allowed to keep our weapons during the party?" to which the purple man says with a smile "Very well then but I must ask then you do not bring your fiery friend if you both have weapons." with both girls nodding in agreement.

Later that night, on a cliff overlooking the harbor, Natsu, Happy, and Aqshy are walking around looking for Lucy and Lizabeth though not having much luck, with Happy noticing the boat in the harbor, says pointing there "Hey, isn't that the boat where that Salamander guy is hosting his party?" to which when both Natsu and Aqshy look, both become ill as if they are on the boat.

"Yeah but I didn't know Fairy Tail owned a ship like that." Aqshy groans to which both Natsu and Happy ask in surprise "Wait, what do you mean Fairy Tail's boat? They don't own one." which grabs Aqshy's attention. "But that guy is the infamous Salamander of Fairy Tail?" Aqshy begins to explain but notices the darkened looks on both their faces and realizes then that the man may not be who he claimed he was, which she runs off to the harbor and stop the imposter, leaving Natsu and Happy on the cliff.

Meanwhile, on the boat, Lucy and Lizabeth sit in a private room with Salamander, who says "A toast to your beauty, girls." which he levitates little wine droplets into the air, then continues "Now open wide and let the sweet nectar of the vine to dance upon your taste buds." then floats them towards both Liz and Lucy. However, Liz slams a hammer into the table in front of them, saying darkly "So you can drug us to sleep and have your way with us? I don't think so mister." to which Lucy begins trying to calm down Liz as Salamander looks at the little girl, wondering what was with her personality switch.

Soon several men try to grab the girls arms but are broken as Liz slams her hammers into those who would grab them. Now a bunch of shifty looking men show bearing weapons, with Lucy behind Liz. "Well, not have my way but yes I was about to drug you." the leader says darkly with a smug grin, then continues "I just lured you here to make you both slaves in Bosco, but obviously this is going to have to get a bit painful." at which Lucy begins to reach for her keys but notices immediately that they are gone and in Salamander's hands.

"Celestial Wizard huh? These keys are useless to me, so-" Salamander begins and when he trails off, throws the keys out the window. The crew then begin to chuckle darkly, but are soon interrupted by Natsu falling through the ceiling of the boat. "Natsu!" Lucy exclaims happily but as the boat bobs in the sea, Natsu begins to feel ill, saying "I think I'm gonna be sick." to which both Lucy and Liz yell in shock "LAME!"

"Lucy! Liz! This is where you two were?" Happy asks as he floats in the air with wings then continues "Aqshy was looking all over Hargeon with us for you two." to which Liz explains "Hey, Happy. Lucy and me were invited by this creep who promised to get us into Fairy Tail but turns out he is just some no good slaver!" but Lucy interrupts them, asking Happy "Wait, since when could you fly?".

"No time for that Lucy, I need to take one of you out of here." Happy explains but is interrupted by Liz this time, standing over a prone Natsu, saying "Take Lucy, Happy. I'll hold them." twirling her pair of war hammers, with Happy saying "Aye!" and wraps his tail around Lucy and begins to fly away. The leader then sends forth multiple rays of purple fire though Happy dodges them easily. "Stop them! We can't let the Magic Council get wind of this." the leader yells to his subordinates as some are trying to disarm Liz but are beaten back every time by her hammers, as Natsu kneels asking weakly "Fairy... Tail?".

"Wait, we need to go back and help Natsu!" Lucy begins to insist to Happy, who exclaims nervously "Lucy, we got a problem." to which Lucy asks "What problem?!" with Happy's wings suddenly disappearing. "My magic's run out." he says as both fall into the ocean, with Happy managing to hit his head, with Lucy swimming to find her keys, then heading back to the surface with Happy.

"Right then. Open the gate of the Water Bearer, _Aquarius!_ " Lucy says, as she enters a golden key with blue waves on it, summoning forth a blue mermaid with blue hair and Greek like symbols on her clothes of a bikini and seaweed belt, as well as several golden bracelets, and holding a urn. Happy then gasps "Wow." in amazement, as Lucy then orders the summoned woman "Now Aquarius, use your power to send that ship back to port!" with Aquarius then tsk in annoyance.

"What's with you?! Just do it already!" Lucy then yells angrily, at which the mermaid states coldly "Let's get one thing straight. If you drop my key like that again, I will end you, got it?" as she gives a harsh death glare towards Lucy, who apologizes in fright "Sorry, won't happen again.". Aquarius then spins around with her urn in the water, causing a large tidal wave to push the slaver's boat, Lucy, and Happy to shore, with Lucy shouting "Don't wash me away as well!".

As townfolk go to see what the commotion is about, Lucy then asks angrily to Aquarius "Are you trying to kill us all?!" to which Aquarius then face palms, saying in annoyance "It was carelessness. The boat got in the way, and washed away with you as well.". "I was referring to Lizabeth on the boat, Aquarius!" Lucy shouts at her spirit, which Happy notices the mean fish lady stiffen and nervously say "I see. I am going to take a week long vacation with my boyfriend, so don't summon till then." which Lucy takes as a insult from her, and shouts as she vanishes "You don't need to rub it in, you know!".

Lucy and Happy then arrive to see Natsu now standing next to Liz, both with murderous looks at the slaver and his lackeys. "You're a Fairy Tail wizard?" Natsu asks calmly to the purple man, who simply asks smugly "What about it?" and motions two men to deal with both Natsu and Liz. "I want to see you face real good." Natsu simply states as he removes his overcoat, which flies onto Liz, making her unable to see, and run over into Lucy and Happy, knocked unconcious.

Natsu then smacks both men away, saying "Cause I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail!" and shows the trademark Fairy Tail guild crest on his shoulder in red, then continues "And I've never seen you before in my life!" which shocks everyone present at the new information, with Lucy ask in shock "So Natsu's a Fairy Tail wizard?". A crew member then turns to his leader, saying in a panic "That one's the real thing, Bora!" to which the leader now known as Bora says in anger "You idiot! Don't use that name!".

"Bora" Happy states then explains from something he heard "A few years back a man named Bora the Prominence was expelled from the Titan Nose Guild for using magic to aid in thievery." to which Natsu simply states in anger "I don't care if your a good guy or a bad guy, but I'm not going to let you slander the name of Fairy Tail!" but is suddenly enveloped in flames from Bora, saying "Save your breath for someone who cares, brat.".

"NATSU!" Lucy yells and is about to go help but is stopped by Happy. "Are you really a fire wizard?" shocking those seeing this there, seeing Natsu breathing in the flames as he continues "I've never eaten fire that tastes this bad." to which freaks both Bora and Lucy out of their minds. The fire dissipates, with Natsu standing unharmed, saying "Thanks for the meal." with Bora questioning who this is, and his crew realizing that Natsu ate the fire.

"So your Salamander of Fairy Tail, huh?" a familiar female voice says from the sidelines. Lucy, Natsu, and Happy look with Bora and his cronies, to see Aqshy, standing with her staff, with the wind blowing westwards. "Deal with the girls and cat. I'll handle the Salamander." Bora instructs his men, and begins to fight Natsu in the air, though the fight is taken into the city.

"I don't understand. How is he doing this?" Lucy asks Happy, who simply explains "A dragon's lungs to exhale fire. A dragon's scales to dissolve fire. A dragon's claws are enveloped in fire. This is a enchantment that transforms the body of the user and give them aspect's of a dragon's body." at which Natsu releases a fire breath spell while forming his hands into a trumpet position over his mouth, calling it _Fire Dragon's Roar_.

"This magic was meant to deal with dragons and was taught by Igneel to Natsu. It is called Dragon Slayer magic." Happy finishes with Lucy asking "Isn't it a bit strange for a dragon to teach someone a magic to slay dragons?" to which Happy say in shock "I never actually really though about it until you pointed it out!". Lucy and Happy then notice Bora's crew making there way to them, with Happy realizing that they can't possibly take these guys on with out Natsu.

However, Aqshy now stands between the thugs and them, then states simply "Let's see how you thugs handle the Bright Loremaster?" then waves her staff in the air while saying several bizarre words, then releases multiple fiery arrows from her staff, calling them _Piercing Bolts of Burning_ , knocking out a quarter of the thugs. She then raises her arm with the staff above her head, gathering a large ball of fire above her, then aims her staff at the incoming thugs as she releases the ball of fire that explodes in their ranks, calling it _Lesser Fireball_.

"Now here is the final touch." Aqshy says with a sadistic grin, and as she mutters more arcane words, a large flaming skull flies from her head towards the thugs, calling it _The Burning Head_ , which breaks their will to continue fighting as now only a eighth of them are left and a few vacant buildings being destroyed by the flames of this girl. Natsu finishes his fight Bora, sending him flying into a bell tower and ringing the bell.

"Looks like we overdid it." Aqshy and Natsu say as they regroup with Lucy and Happy, who are taking care of Lizabeth who is still unconscious. Suddenly, the group of teens notice a Fioran Army unit marching to their location, at which Natsu grabs Lucy's hand and runs away dragging her, who has Liz on her back, yelling "Oh crap, it's the feds! We gotta get out of here!".

"Wait where are you taking us?!" as Aqshy runs to keep up with them. "You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail!" Natsu says with a smile back to Lucy, who is surprised by what he said, as he then continues as Happy flies overhead "So let's go!" to which Lucy happily accepts, running with Liz on her back, Aqshy by her side, and Natsu on the other side.

 **AN: Well, there's the first chapter of the Fairy Tail and Warhammer Fantasy crossover. Leave your thoughts in a review. I also already made a Wizard for each Wind, so don't worry, they'll be here. I still have yet to figure a way to include the Elves as well and would appreciate suggestions if you PM me them.**

 **As for some extra things to note in the future, this is a AU as well, so don't expect a lot to be the same in the Fairy Tail universe. Hope you have enjoyed this my readers. For every review I see for this story (and I mean a chapter review per person), I will add another chapter to this story, as well as any other stories I make.**

 **The other stories besides The Hunters and The Sins will be updated every so often, unless I see more requests for a particular story which people would rather see, updated more frequently. Have a great day my readers. (^U^)**


	2. The Dragon, Monkey, Bull, and Bear

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Warhammer Fantasy. They belong either to Hiro Mashima (Fairy Tail) or Games Workshop (Warhammer). That is all.

 **AN: Surprisingly I got one review so far from a good friend of mine here, thus I post a new chapter. Since I received only one, I am changing it to for every favorite, and for every review you give, you can send a character idea you want me to use. You also may have noticed the new OC's and various alterations, so I hope you enjoy my crappy writings. Enjoy reading fans!**

(At the Magic Council of Era)

"Those fools from Fairy Tail have gone and done it again!" a man yells angrily as they gaze at the destruction of Hargeon "This time they have gone and destroyed an entire port, the idiots!". At which a man with blue hair and red tattoo above and below his right eye, rebukes the man, saying calmly "I'm actually quite fond of those idiots."

He is dressed in elegant yet simple robes; consisting of a long white frock-coat with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated standing collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over a dark shirt, and matching pants and shoesm. He also sports a ring on his right middle finger and a medallion attesting his status as one of the Ten Wizard Saints around his neck, hidden by his jacket's collar.

"Indeed Seigrain, we must not forget they are a capable lot." a short, old man with thick light-brown eyebrows and a small toothbrush mustache that reaches halfway to his mouth, explains. He wears a brown long sleeve shirt with black vertical stripes and a black three-spiked hat. "They present quite the conundrum." he continues before a woman with dark purple hair wearing a white short sleeved and skirt kimono, suggests teasingly "I think we should leave Fairy Tail alone. After all, think how boring this world would be?" then asks no one in particular "Is that what you were about to say, Balthasar?".

Suddenly a man with hair and a goatee that could be only described as wisps of smoke, steps from the shadows behind the woman, wrapping his arms around her midriff, asking teasingly "Why do you do that Ultear, my dear? Why can't you let your husband have his fun?" and kisses her neck, causing her to giggle. The man wears a open front grey robes, showing his toned muscled body, with grey corduroys and dress shoes and a Gandalf hat, as well as a crooked iron staff, with a silver crescent moon on one end, on his back.

A man with a large beard and moustache with a bat ornament on his head then begins to stutter in surprise "How and when did you-" before being interrupted by the man known as Balthasar, who explains in a carefree attitude "I'm the Grey Wizard Lord, Org. I am a Master of Shadow Lore Magic and it is my job to be informed and such. However, I am here merely delivering a message to you councilors while my fellow Wizard Lord of The Amber Order, Emanuelle is delivering the same message to her husband, Serena and the other Gods of Ishgar." then notices the girl with flaming hair using her unique magic, which he says in excitement "Oh look, it's lil Aqshy. My how Josef's daughter has grown." causing several members to glance at the girl and then back to Balthasar in shock.

"She's the daughter of Josef Franz?" a large man with a beard asks nervously, with all the older members of the council visibly shaking at the first time they encountered the Onadland Ambassadorial Delegation, which suffice to say, the council openings that Ultear and Seigrain currently hold are because of Josef and the Dwarf representative being offended by the previous two, with one injured and crippled by the Dwarf and the other burnt to ashes by Josef. Balthasar then smiles and says jovially "Indeed dear Chairman Crawford Seam. He really dislikes traitors and those who harm and insult his family with a passion, so I suggest being careful about punishing this Fairy Tail guild that his daughter and several others plan to join." which causes the older councilors jaws to drop in shock and fear.

"That is also the message I am to deliver: Aqshy Franz of The Bright Order, Chamon Hapsburg of The Gold Order, Ghur Hapsburg of The Amber Order, Ulgu Schwartz of The Grey Order, Ghyran McGarden of The Jade Order, Shyish McGarden of The Amethyst Order, Azyr Hapsburg of The Astral Order, Grimek Grudgefist of the Dwarfs, and Larz the Slaughter Hunter are joining under the supervision of The Ninth Wizard Lord and The Blackstone Butcher as well as possibly Hysh Schwartz joining if she so chooses. This has been approved by the Eight Wizard Lords, The Baroness of Onadland, The Runelord of Karak Trado, The King of Karak Trado, and The King of Fiore. If they cause problems, The Butcher and Ninth will intervene to minimize damages and tally recompense." he explains to the council, then finishes with a kiss on the cheek of his beloved Ultear.

"Do we not have a say?! This is-" the Chairman begins but is interrupted by Balthasar again, who says sternly in a dark tone "This is not my idea, but the Butcher's and Ninth's idea, so if you want to go against it, go right ahead, but the other lords of Onadland are not intervening on your behalf against them. Remember that the treaty says we are equals and we don't have to follow the magic council's rules. So again, think before you begin to demand anything of Onadland, as the Ninth is not one to be angered nor is the Butcher." then turns to Ultear and asks with his signature care free smile "So how is Meredy, sweetheart? Is she doing well in her studies?" to which the rest of the council just stumble a bit at that as Balthasar changes the direction of the discussion entirely.

(Fairy Tail Guild Hall Entrance, Magnolia)

Outside Fairy Tail's entrance, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Grimek stand, with Aqshy and Lizabeth getting themselves settled into their new home with Lucy and Grimek. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy exclaims in joy, with Lucy smiling in awe while Grimek simply scoffs grumbling "Decent human craftsmanship I say." which makes Natsu about yell at him in anger before Lucy quickly steps in, explaining "It's a compliment, Natsu. Dwarfs never admit to anyone else crafting stuff better then them as they make things to last and usually don't say it is decent." which gets Natsu to calm down a bit from the explanation.

Suddenly, Natsu kicks open the door, yelling "We made it back alive!" with Happy agreeing with a aye. Everyone greets them with warm smiles, with a buck toothed man saying teasingly "So I heard you went all out on Hargeon, Nats-oh?!" before getting kicked by Natsu, which makes Lucy ask in shock "What was that for Natsu?!" before the pinkette yells at the man in anger "You lied about that Salamander, Krov! I'm going to kick your butt!" with the man known as Krov, yelling in return "Hey don't get mad at me for passing along a rumor I heard!"

"It was just a rumor?!" Natsu yells in shocked annoyance before Krov yells angrily in challenge back "You want to fight then?!" to which Lucy watches on dumbfounded while Grimek drags her to the bar, muttering "If this is anything like home, I betta make sure me oath kin doesn't get hurt." and as soon as reaching the bar, everyone begins to fight in a free for all bar brawl. "Now, now Natsu. I think you need to calm-" Happy begins but is interrupted as he is sent flying by someone being tossed into him, but is thankfully caught by Grimek, with Happy thanking the short bearded man.

"I can't believe I am standing in Fairy Tail." Lucy explains in excitement, with Grimek saying off handedly "Not much different from the bars back home if ya ask me, oath sister." to which Happy looks at the dwarf confused, asking "Oath sister?" which the Dwarf just waves it off. "So Natsu made it back huh?" a man with spiky black hair in black briefs asks quite loudly, with Lucy just looking at him dumbfounded, asking "Where's his clothes?" while Happy just explains "That's Gray Fullbuster. He's a stripper." which Grimek nods as if he understands now. "It's time we settled this once and for all!" Gray exclaims as he walks over to the fight where Natsu is before a feminine voice calls to him saying "Gray your clothes?" which Gray turns around yelling to her in agitation that he doesn't have time for that.

Upon looking over to the female voice's owner, Lucy and Grimek see a tall slim young tan skin woman with mid length brown hair that has two shoulder length strands framing her face and a ample bust. She is wearing a light blue bikini top, a pair of capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light purple belt loosely tied around the waist. She completes her general outfit by wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals. She also has a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, and three simple, round metal bracelets on both her wrists. "You see? This is why don't date the men here because they have no class." before picking up a ale keg and drinking from it, which Grimek simply says "Cana Alberona, Fairy Tail's Heaviest Drinker. Wonda if she can handle Dwarf Ale?"

"Come here and fight me Natsu!" Gray demands which Natsu retorts, saying "Not until you put some clothes on!". Suddenly a tall muscular tanned man with a stiched scar on his right cheek over his eye with white wavy spiked hair approaches, saying "It's only new that you guys are whining like spoiled babies.". The newcomer wears a dark blue jacket with it being a purplish blue inside, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, with similar buttons on the sleeves' back and the zip located on the high collar left open. The back of his jacket is adorned by large, white kanjis, completed by loose pants matching his jacket, held up by a simple belt, and traditional japanese geta sandals, held in place by bands colored the same as his jacket's inside.

"I'm a real man, you want me to prove it to ya?!" the man exclaims to which Lucy says nervously "I can't believe he's encouraging them." with Grimek simply stating knowingly "Bet he gets knocked out in one punch." at which both Natsu and Gray punch the man, sending him flying. "Geeze it's so noisy around here isn't it?" a man with orange hair and dark shaded glasses asks rhetorically. The man is dressed in a green coat with a prominent wide collar, with spiky white fur trimming, sporting some lines vertically going up it, with a orange shirt underneath bearing a menacing skull on the front, with its eyes being hidden by a pair of bands crossing its face; completed with a light black loose pair, complete with many pockets reminiscent of small bags, and similarly, donned brown shoes, each bearing three bands around and before the ankles area, with two girls sitting on his knees.

"That's Loke, the man top ranked most on Sorceror Weekly's bachelor list." Happy explains a bit before a bottle hits Loke in the forehead, with him giving annoyed look as one of the girls ask if he is okay. "I'm gonna go fight but only to protect you two." Loke explains flirtatiously as he gets up, with the girls wishing him good luck, while Grimek and Lucy deadpan in annoyance "A Second Ghur and Chamon."

"Hello, are you both new here?" a soft feminine voice asks from behind both of them. Grimek and Lucy turn to see a slim young woman below average height with long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She also has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts, wearing a a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. She also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist.

"Mirajane! In the flesh!" Lucy begins shouting excitedly with her idol standing before her, then asks temporarily "Um. Don't you think we should try to stop them or something?" which Mirajane replies while smiling "It's always like this around here. I'd just leave them alone. Besides" before Grimek pulls her out of the way of someone being tossed to where she is, seeing someone flung towards them "It's kinda fun, don't you think?" before blinking in surprise, then thanking Grimek. "Just get me a round of Dwarf Beer when ya get the chance, lassy." before Gray flies into Lucy nude, then him yelling at Natsu to return his underwear, while Lucy covers her eyes.

"Excuse me miss, but may I-" Gray begins to ask Lucy before being sent flying with a oversized war hammer. "Leave me Oath Sister alone, ya Umgi stripper!" Grimek yells angrily at Gray, before everyone notices Grimek and Lucy now. "Who are you?" the white haired man asked before Natsu answered with a grin "That's Grimek and Lucy, Elfman. They plan on joining Fairy Tail with a bunch of their friends. I also plan to fight all of them." which the Dwarf raises a eyebrow at Natsu as if he is serious or not.

Cana then sighs then takes out a card, saying "That's enough you guys, I suggest you all behave and sit down." as the card glows. Several other wizards then start to power the magic up before Grimek takes out a rifle and shoots upwards a blank round then aiming it towards everyone, who looks at him a bit surprised he would use a rifle in a building. Suddenly a large shadowy foot slams down, with the giant shadow shouting "Would you fools stop bickering like children?!" causing everyone to instantly stop fighting before Mirajane says smiling "Oh I didn't realize you were still here master." to which both Lucy and Grimek shout out in surprise "Did you say master?!".

Natsu then laughs before boasting "Talk about a bunch of babies, looks like this round goes to mbleh." and is interrupted by the giant shadowed man stepping on him. However a gun goes off and a beanie baggie hits the side of the giant's head, causing everyone, including the giant, to look at Grimek, with most of the guild looking at him as if he is insane. "Well it seems we have some new recruits." the giant says before Lucy jumps a bit in fear, confirming what he said. The giant grows a bit before shrinking down to half of Grimek's height, appearing as a elderly mustached man wearing a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle under an orange hoodie, completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat.

"Nice to meet ya!" he greets with a raised hand. "So this the man in charge?" Grimek asks before Mirajane says "Of course. Allow me to introduce Master Makarov Dreyar, Guild Master of Fairy Tail." before the short man known as Makarov leaps up to the second floor but hits the back of his head before standing up on top of the railing there, and clearing his throat, which everyone pays attention to him now.

"You clods have gone and done it again!" Makarov starts berating them, before continuing and producing a stack of papers "Just look at how much paperwork the council has sent me this time! It's the biggest pile yet!" then yells out the complaints to each member responsible "Gray you stumbled around town nude after rounding up that ring of smugglers but then you had the gall to steal someone's underwear off their clothesline! Elfman, while performing bodyguard service for a VIP, you attacked that selfsame VIP! Cana Alberona, you drank fifteen full kegs of beer at a tavern, falsely claimed it as expenses, and worse, sent the bill to the council!" then sighs before starting on one certain pinkette in particular.

"Natsu! In defeating the Devon Bandit Clan, you destroyed seven private homes, brought down Tuly Village's historic clock tower, the town church of Freesia is completely destroyed, you damaged a section of the Lupinus Castle, the joint mining town between the Dwarfs, Onadland, Fiore is damaged heavily due to wanton destruction, and leveled half of the port of Hargeon!" Makarov yelled at which both Lucy and Grimek yell out in surprise "Wait so most of the destruction caused by Fairy Tail is from Natsu!?"

"You kids have done nothing but get the council mad at me." Makarov says as shakes with frustration, causing most of the people to look down in shame, with Lucy looking terrified at what he might do, but surprises both Lucy and Grimek as he lights the paperwork on fire, saying with a smile "However, I say to heck with the Magic Council." and tossing the flaming papers into the air, which Natsu leaps at grabbing in his mouth. "Now listen up! Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason right?" Makarov asks, which Grimek mutters "Unless it's Chaos." before being elbowed by Lucy.

"Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power! It is a talent that only works when the energy that flows inside of us is in sync with the energy that flows through out the world. To perform Magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus! It should take over your body and come pouring out of your soul. If all we do is worry about following rules, then our magic will never progress to the level of those Onadland Wizards!" Makarov explains causing everyone to look at him inspired except Grimek who is frowning and Lucy though inspired as well, frowns that no one knows what Onadland Wizards do to use their magic. "Don't let those blow hards on the council scare you! Follow the path you believe in because that is what makes Fairy Tail number one!" and raises a single finger pointing to the sky with everyone else cheering while doing the same as Makarov.

(A few minutes later)

Lucy gets a stamp of the guild on the back of her right hand colored pink while Grimek gets a brown one on his left knee. "There now you both are officially a part of Fairy Tail." Mirajane says as Lucy goes to show Natsu while Grimek asks "Mind having ten more colors ready for some friends and family joining, Ms. Mira? Preferably Red, Orange, White, Yellow, Green, Blue, Grey, Purple, Aqua, and Black?" to which Mira nods her head but thinks that they just have a single person that likes multiple colors, as Grimek jogs to catch up to Lucy.

"Look Natsu, Mirajane put the official guild stamp on my hand!" Lucy says to the pinkette who replies uninterested "Oh yeah? Welcome to the guild, Loonie." before Grimek grumbles "Says the guy with strawberry hair and a talking cat." before Natsu perks up and looks at him surprised for a bit. "Never the subtle one are you, Grimek?" Lucy asks her short companion, who merely shrugs in response as both Natsu and Happy then begin discussing about what job to take.

Suddenly the four hear a dark purple haired boy with a green t-shirt with a large S on it, brown khaki shorts, and sandals, asks Makarov where his father is, though it would not garner Lucy or Grimek's attention until Makarov says in annoyance "Your starting to get on my nerves now Romeo. Your a wizard's son, so have faith in your old man and wait for him." before Romeo explains with worry "But he told me he would be back in three days and it's been over a week now!" to which Makarov then says "If memory serves, he took the job on Mount Hakobe" but is interrupted by Romeo, saying "That's right, so why doesn't someone go looking for him?!"

Before Makarov could angrily respond, Grimek places a hand on Romeo's shoulder, saying "Listen boy, if he promised ya three days and not shown up for over a week, I'll look for him, and bring him back to ya, that I promise you, as a Dawi never goes back on a promise or oath, even if it is futile." to which Lucy looks shocked at Grimek making such a promise but snaps out of it when everyone hears Natsu punch the Job Request board and leaves after passing Romeo as ruffles his hair, which Happy and Grimek leave with.

"What got into Natsu?" Lucy asks which Mirajane replies solemnly "Maybe because he identifies himself in Romeo a bit. His father never returned as he suddenly disappeared." at which Lucy looks at her surprised somewhat but understands in a way. "Well, not his real father, but the dragon that raised him." Mirajane corrected herself as Lucy then suddenly falls out of her seat in surprise, asking loudly "Natsu was really raised by a Dragon?!" at which Mira nods.

"He was found by the dragon and raised by him, being taught language and culture to magic and everything else. When the dragon disappeared, Natsu vowed to meet him again and looks forward to that day." Mirajane explains to which Lucy gains a look of worried understanding, saying "That dragon was Igneel then." then Mira continues with a saddened expression "Everyone in Fairy Tail has suffered from some past pain, suffering, or calamity. Even me." to which Lucy begins to understand and says as she gets up "I'll talk later, Mira. I'm going to go with Natsu, Happy, and Grimek." and runs to catch up with them.

* * *

In horse drawn wagon coach, Natsu is lying sick on Grimek, who is trying to push the pinkette off, saying "Suck it up, manling. If yer like this with people who carry ya as well, I'm gonna wonder how you survived for so long." as Lucy watches from the other side of the carriage with Happy sitting in her lap, asks the blue cat "He really can't handle any mode of transportation can he?" which Happy responds with a Aye. Happy asks then "So what were those weird words Grimek used? He called you his Oath Sister and Gray a Umgi".

Lucy sighs and explains, as Grimek is busy dealing with a motion sick Natsu, "Umgi means Human in Dwarf Language and refer to themselves as The Dawi, and Grimek was raised with me and calls me his Oath Sister, so even though we are not related by blood, we are still family. Those people that develop that kind of bond with a Dwarf usually remain as Oathkin, passing the oath to your descendants." to which Happy raises a paw as he says "Like Fairy Tail but also with your kids!" to which Grimek raises a confused eyebrow before falling over with Natsu on top of him as the carriage stops suddenly, which seems to make Natsu instantly better.

As they open the doors, they see a blizzard is raging outside, which Lucy yells in surprise "Why is there a Blizzard in the middle of Summer?!" to which Grimek says with a smile "Almost like home isn't it sister?" to which Lucy deadpans with "Your enjoying this way too much Grimek!" as they get off. Lucy summons a celestial spirit called _Horologium_ and gets inside with a blanket wrapped around her. Grimek approaches the clock tower and says "Guess I'm going ta carry you as well as her eh?" to which Horologium states kindly "Indeed, Master Grimek. Afterwards, I would like you to fix a loose gear, since it is bothering me so much, if you don't mind?" to which the Dwarf agrees with a nod as he lifts the clock spirit with Lucy inside onto his back.

"So what job did yer friend take to get lost on this frozen peak?" Grimek asks to which Natsu explains "He took a job to fight off some Vulcans, a powerful monster that lives here." and begins to call out his friend's name before dodging a ambushing Vulcan that suddenly appears. Before Natsu could start interrogating the monster, it dashes over and punches Grimek into the mountainside, where he ends up in a cavern, before the Vulcan catches Lucy inside Horologium, running away happily as Horologium calmly shouts to Happy and Natsu " 'Don't just stand there go get Grimek and help me!' she cries furiously."

" 'Where are they and why is this giant ape so happy?' she asks no one in particular" Horologium translates for Lucy to outside as the Vulcan dances excitedly around her in a icy cave. Suddenly it has it's face near the glass that separates her from the monkey, having a perverted face now, which freaks Lucy out a bit. Suddenly, Lucy's spirit disappears as he can only protect her for a limited amount of time, saying "Sorry but my time's up, take care!" to which Lucy shouts out "Get me an extension!".

However, before the monkey does anything, Natsu comes running to the rescue but slips on the ice comically, which Lucy says in appalled shock "How lame!". Natsu then demands "Alright, monkey. Spill it, where's Macao?" as Lucy gets behind him with her bow out now, to which the Vulcan is confused before Natsu begins to describe Macou, with Lucy asking in surprise "Don't you think your jumping the gun a bit Natsu?!" though the Vulcan then points at a hole in the wall. Natsu goes to take a closer look but instead gets pushed out and down the mountain by the Vulcan.

Lucy screams in worried shock "Natsu?!" before Lucy notices that the monkey is chanting woman and deciding she has had enough calls out "I bid thee to pass through the gate of the Golden Bull, _Taurus!_ " with a tall muscled cow like minotaur with a speedo and a large two handed axe, with Lucy explaining that he is the strongest spirit Lucy has a contract with. Her tactic to intimidate/stall the Vulcan is ruined when the first thing Taurus does is point out that Lucy has a nice body, which she face palms and groans "Oh yeah, and he is a pervert too." but before they could fight, they hear a loud bestial roar and Natsu trying to kick the Vulcan but missing, landing next to Lucy.

Natsu then asks confused as he sees Tauros "Wait, when were there two monsters?" with Lucy explaining in surprise "That's my spirit and he's a friend! Also, how did you survive?!" at which Natsu smiles to her and says simply "Happy came and saved me." as the Blue Exceed flies overhead saying aye. "So wait, traveling with Happy is okay but not vehicles?" at which Natsu says "What are you saying? Happy is not a mode of transportation, he's my friend. I mean duh." shocked at what Lucy was suggesting at which Lucy deadpans saying "You're right. I shouldn't have even asked that."

The Vulcan then begins to charge as Natsu begins to explain, which Lucy begins to worry as the Vulcan gets closer "Everyone in Fairy Tail is my family: Gramps, Elfman, Mira, Cana, Happy, those jerks Loke, Krov, and Gray. Even you Lucy, your friends, and Grimek. You all are now part of my family and that is why" surprising Lucy momentarily from his explanation as he stops shortly to block a attack from the Vulcan chopping down with a hand before punching it in the gut with a flaming fist, yelling "I'm not leaving till I find Macao!" sending it back a bit though not knocked out.

Suddenly the group and Vulcan hear the same bestial roar but closer now. Before they could question what it was, they hear loud thumping noises coming their way as well as a familiar gruff voice growing louder repeatedly yelling "Crap!" and suddenly seeing Grimek then turn the corner running (What passes for a Dwarf running) backwards from where the thumping noises were coming from, now identified as large foot steps now, while firing at whatever was making them. Turning the corner is something the older Dwarves had taught Lucy to avoid unless she had fire, acid, or one of her family friends with her if it was observed to be hostile.

Standing there was a large scaly creature with a carved bone sword and sharp bony protrusions on it's back. It was a Troll, creatures that could regenerate wounds that could fell normal creatures it's size unless wreathed in fire or acid and known for their stupidity as well as voracious appetites. Lucy then suddenly remembers something that was wreathed in fire, and turns to Natsu quickly shouting "Natsu, help Grimek! Me and Tauros can handle the Vulcan!" to which Natsu does not seemed to disturbed at fighting whatever Grimek was running from, seeing it as nothing more as but another common monster, while Grimek takes his large hammer out after running out of ammo while firing at the troll and closed in on it with Natsu.

Lucy lets loose a few arrows that surprises the Vulcan, forcing it to dodge them while distracting it from Tauros as he closes the distance with his giant axe. Tauros then engages the Vulcan in melee as Lucy switches to the sword and shield she took with her, and runs to assist Tauros against the monster. Though when Lucy nears them, the Vulcan had tried to punch Tauros, who dodges it but now is on a collision course with Lucy, worrying Happy about Lucy getting hurt. His worry is unwarranted however, when Lucy deflects the attack with her shield, before slamming it into the Vulcan's head, knocking it unconscious.

Meanwhile with Natsu and Grimek fighting the Troll, Natsu uses one of his _'_ _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist'_ attacks, landing a punch into the troll's stomach, which seems to injure it severely, causing it to fall to it's knees. Grimek then rushes the beast, slamming his hammer into the beast's head, knowing it would allow Natsu time to use his next attack, thought the troll decides to vomit towards them both, with Happy and Natsu noticing it's vomit melt the ice then stone like acid, with both exclaiming in shocked surprise "That thing spits acid?!" which they receive a blank look from Grimek, as if they had grown a second head for never hearing of a troll's capabilities before now. Natsu then forms his hands in a trumpet fashion over his mouth, unleashing a _'Fire Dragon's Roar'_ attack towards the Troll, burning the creature where it knelt, leaving a charred corpse and it's sword on the ground.

As they regained their breath from the fight while Lucy sends Tauros back to the Celestial World, Grimek throws the Vulcan towards a wall in the icy cavern, shouting some strange dialect that neither Natsu or Happy ever heard but notice that Lucy understands and goes over to try calming down the grumpy dwarf. 'I should ask about that when we get back to the guild with Macou.' Natsu mentally notes to himself as he approaches the monkey demanding "Alright, now where's Macao?" before the Vulcan is enveloped in blinding light.

As everyone regains their sight, they see the Vulcan replaced with a man with knee-length white jacket, with a wide, dark purple collar and matching edges, with the sleeves rolled up. The sleeves of the simple, dark shirt he wears underneath this jacket are visible sprouting from the latter's own sleeves, and reach down below his elbows. He also has brown, pinstriped pants held up by a lighter-colored belt bearing a snake-like pattern, with a simple, square-shaped buckle, partially obscured by his shirt, and a very distinctive pair of shoes, adorned with a leopard pattern. Around his neck is a large, serpentine necklace, which is held up by a chain.

"Macao!?" Natsu yells worriedly as he rushes to his friends side. "Wait that perverted monkey was your friend?!" Lucy asks out loudly in shock, with Happy then explaining "Aye. He must have been taken over. It's a magic that allows one to posses someones body." which then Lucy, Happy, and Natsu begin apply first aid to Macao before they notice that Grimek has taken the Troll's sword, which Lucy notes a look of worry on her oath brother's face.

Macao begins to regain consciousness as Natsu yells that his son is waiting for him. Macao then says "I feel so ashamed. I took out nineteen of those monsters but the twentieth got me in the end. How can I face Romeo with that?" before getting a light smack on the head with a mailed hand from Grimek who says simply "Yet you promised him to be back in three days. Delaying it would make him feel that you abandoned him, and I doubt you want that now do you?" which Lucy then thinks to herself 'He defeated nineteen of those things on his own?! Their amazing.' and smiles a bit to herself before Happy says teasingly "Lucy, why are you smiling like that? It's kind of creepy." which Grimek then smacks Happy on the head with a mailed fist. Natsu then adds "Besides, taking out nineteen Vulcans on your own is a significant feat. So come on your kid's waiting for ya." which Macao smiles and grasps the offered hand of Natsu to help him stand up.

* * *

Romeo is sitting on the steps in town remembering how he was bullied and begged his father to take a job to prove those bullies wrong. "Ay, Romeo! Look at wha we found!" Romeo heard the familiar voice of Grimek, a dwarf that joined Fairy Tail. When looks up, he sees his father being supported by a smiling Natsu with Lucy, Happy, and Grimek grinning to him.

"Dad!" Romeo screams before tackling his dad to the ground, some what scaring Lucy. "I couldn't handle the teasing of being a wizard's son. I promise not to ask something like that again if I am teased." Romeo begins to say before Macao interrupts him, saying with a smile "No, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting so long and if those bullies pick on you again, I want you to tell them 'Can your old man take on nineteen monsters on his own? Because mine can'." which Romeo nods with a smile.

As Grimek, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy walk off, Romeo shouts to them thanking them, with Natsu waving a hand back in as if it was not a problem, while Lucy waves back with a smile, glad to help out with this. Grimek however was looking at the troll's bone sword, thinking 'They are returning it seems. We have less time then my uncle believed we had."

* * *

In the distance from Magnolia, two men one adorned in golden metal like clothes and a mask; and the other with bestial hides and a shaggy beard approach "Well we made it. No thanks to your tendencies to be flirt with every girl along the way, Chamon." the more beast like one says before the metal clad man says "Oh please, dear brother. I have yet to meet a woman who appreciates my flirting, Ghur. Besides, we also would have arrived sooner if you had not decided to fight in bar brawls.".

Ghur snarls a bit at his brother Chamon before sighing and saying "Well at least we get to see dear Lucy and Liz now. We better warn Lucy of Uncle Unthor showing up suddenly." which both men shiver as they remember what Unthor was capable of, especially with his demonstration on how anything can be a weapon while using bread sticks on a troll.

 **Author's Notes: Alright, there is chapter two everyone! Reviews are appreciated and if you have character ideas leave them in a review. Thank you Warmachine for prodding me to do this. Remember to keep your word or I add you to the book of Grudges. XD Apologies for not getting it up sooner and if it was a bit boring before. Next chapter is a bit of backstory before the job at Everlue Mansion (Fun times all around!). XD Till next time my dear readers. *Sets Penguins with Rifles at windows of home***


	3. The Hapsburg Brothers Arrival

**Author's Notes: So this chapter is going to detail a little backstory of Onadland and The Dwarfs relations with the Kingdoms of Ishgar, how the Eight Winds of Magic work in Earthland as well as their new names and the Orders that use them, and a flashback with Lucy's time with the Dwarfs. XD Should be interesting, right?  
**

 **(Flashback to X778, July 9th)  
**

 **In the midst of dwarfs drinking heartily, a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing a finely made white tunic and blue skirt with boots, walks to a group of Dwarfs with very long beards, before shyly asking the oldest among them "Brewmaster Stoneshield, I hate to trouble you-" but is interrupted by the same older dwarf she was trying to speak to as he waves the other Dwarfs with him off, saying gruffly "Tis fine Little Goldheart, and please just call me Kharng, Miss Lucy. Come have a drink with me!" and pours her a mug of Dwarf Ale, sliding it to her as she sits.**

 **"Ain't I a bit young to drink? I heard that children should not be drinking and-" a young Lucy begins, but is cut off as the old Dwarf laughs heartily before saying kindly "True but Dwarf Ale is nutritious to all beings and one mug shouldn't do much to ya my dear. So did you have a question for me?" as Lucy nods before asking "I am curious as to why the Dwarfs are so tolerating of my presence? I mean, I am trying to learn your culture but I feel I have not made any headway in it. I even have access to Unthor for a Combat Instructor, Gatekeeper Ghalaz for Metallurgy and Politics, and you Kharng for Wilderness Survival, Literature, Archery, History, and Alemaking, though I don't understand why I need to learn the last two." then drank from the offered mug.**

 **Kharng then runs his hand through his long braided beard as he thinks before answering "Well, History is mainly the reason for our toleration of you being in the Karak. Tell me, you know how your ancestor, Anna Heartphilia met King Zhakrung Grudgefist and how he pledged his people to her Clan's service and aid?" as Lucy nods a bit, before saying "She found a contingent of the Royal Guard wandering the wilds and assisted them in driving off some dangerous monsters, before handing information of where they were. For saving many of the Dwarfs and the information, the King pledged Karak Trado would come to her Clan's aide should she or any of her descendants need it. It is also said they mourned her passing as much as my mothers, though I don't understand why."**

 **"Then another historical reference for you is the Battle of Dead Beard Valley or to the Ishgaran kingdoms, the First Trade War's Battle of Broken Stone Valley, when the Dwarfs entered on the side of Fiore at the request of Anna Heartphilia's grand daughter, despite other kingdoms, including Fiore, demanding our assistance in the war. In that battle, Lord Trulon Stoneshield had arrived at the site with his Longbeard Guard, two batteries of three grudge throwers and three bolt throwers with Master Engineer Zhalgan Seapick, two battalions of Slayers, a battalion of Ironbreakers guarding the Runesmith Borek Ironbrow, three battalions of Quarrellers, a battalion of Thunderers, two battalions of Miners, a Battalion of Warriors guarding Thane Drangul Redmane, and three battalions of Shielded Warriors, which is close to a thousand dwarfs strong facing down, the strongest military at the time, Bosco's army of ten thousand infantry, a thousand cavalry, a hundred mages, and two dozen siege engines in the valley." the old dwarf said in reminiscence.**

 **"It sounds almost like you were- hic- there, Kharng." Lucy slurrs out as she begins to get a bit tipsy, but is not noticed (or not cared for) by the Longbeard, who simply replies "Actually I was, though that battle was the worst I have ever had, since that was where only out of a thousand dwarfs, only fifty of us survived. I was actually a young front line warrior. During that five day battle, Fiore was sending a force of Knights and mages to assist us against Bosco's dreaded Mage Raiders, known for being heavily armed, armored, and deadly with magic, as well as being notoriously ruthless while cutting down fleeing opponents. The first day, Bosco sent a force of warrior slaves, numbering over two thousand, thinking we Dwarfs were no threat, which we punished their folly with artillery fire before pelting them with bolt and bullet when within range, then cutting down those that survived that reached us, not losing a single man to them that day."**

 **"The second day, they sent a force of three hundred cavalry at us, thinking since we had no cavalry of our own, we could not hope to best them. That day, we lost several Dwarfs when they made it through our barrage, at which Thane Redmane waded through with his Warriors with two handed az, cutting man and horse down with a battalion of Slayers sent in to dispose of the surviving cavalry, surprising the Boscan's with our experience in such cases, especially the fearlessness of our Slayers."**

 **"On the third day, they bombarded us with artillery and magic, though we replied with our Grudge Throwers to theirs, destroying all their artillery and injuring several of their long range mages. They were flabbergasted by our resilience to magic, never seeing such a thing in their lives, but were confounded even further when a spell that would have wiped us out by crashing the cliffsides down on us, disappeared out of existence by Borek Ironbrow using a Spelleater Rune and stopping it's caster and other mages from casting that spell. Their frustration made them send forth another thousand poor souls to their untimely deaths on our blades because of it."**

 **"At the fourth day, they stayed their attack till night, thinking to catch us unawares in the dark. Sadly, Dwarfs, especially our Miners and Ironbreakers, are attuned to such darkness, and were repelled back with significant losses. It taught many Kingdoms that fighting us in the dark was worse then facing us in the light, as we could see where they could not. They were also confused as a small detachment of their Mage Raiders, had turned tail when they saw we did not flee from them with their dark deathly visages and the losses we suffered, having been reduced to below half strength from this battle but still fought on. In fact, they noted to their commanders, that we grew more difficult to kill, being possessed of a bloodthirsty rage, chasing them mercilessly from our lines though sadly it was more for vengeance of the fallen then true rage."**

 **"When the fifth day came, they poured their entire force into the attack, feeling it would break us for being so outnumbered. However, instead of fleeing, we began to sing death hymns, before charging ourselves into their ranks when they came within our artillery's minimum range, cutting them down while still singing. This must have unnerved them, as they were now facing a force that has acknowledged that we will die but make them pay dearly for this victory, causing several of their warrior slaves to turn on them. By the day's end, we were surrounded, but saved when the Fioran Knights valiantly charged into their ranks, forcing them to route enmasse, due to us exhausting them."**

 **"Our losses were so grave, we petitioned the Fioran King to have the valley sealed so we could bury our dead, erecting the Oath Stone of Lord Trulon Stoneshield as a memorial to not only his courageous leadership but the valiant dawi that stood with him. The King allowed it though sadly, a few runic items were stolen from the dead, including the Oath Stone itself, which we search for continuously to honor the dead there. Your great grandmother, Lina Heartphila, got us permission to position a battalion of Ironbreakers to guard the site from future grave robbers, and for that we consider our oath to yer family more important then any tradition we have, convincing even the traditionalist faction of our kind to shelter and teach you-" the Brewmaster begins to end before seeing a young drunk Lucy dancing lively as The Maid Behind The Bar (Strongly suggest to look up and listen to it to understand her dancing to it) plays throughout the halls, before she fell over, passed out as it ended.  
**

 **Many Dawi began to cheer for Lucy for dancing so long, not knowing she was drunk as Kharng simply chuckles, "Huh. I thought she would have passed out sooner since Umgi have no real tolerance to Dwarf Ale. Glad to see a human appreciate it instead of drinking it all in one go." then heads over to pick up the girl before taking her to her quarters to help her with the hang over she will inevitably suffer.**

* * *

(Fairy Tail Guildhall in Magnolia, Present Day)

Lucy sat at the bar with her cousin Liz and oath brother Grimek, the latter drinking from a hand held keg, watching the ensuing brawl between Fairy Tail's members. It all started because Aqshy was hit on by Loke, who was sent flying in a ball of fire by Aqshy for provoking her, setting several other members on fire. Natsu and her were sparring, with Natsu getting somewhat sick from eating so much of her fire magic, though confuses most.

Suddenly a loud lion's roar from outside draws the entire guilds attention, stopping them from continuing the brawl. As they hear townspeople yelling in terror outside as well, everyone rushes outside to see a rather large lion with bat wings and a scorpion tail outside the guild hall, causing most of it's members to ask what it was with various curses, at which Lucy answers with slight dreadful surprise "A manticore?! They only live near Iron Mountain?! What's it doing so far south?!" and readies her bow as Grimek loads a bullet and Aqshy readies a spell.

However, to everyone's surprise as they ready themselves for a fight, Liz approaches the snarling beast with a blank look, before gently karate chopping it on the nose, saying neutrally "Enough Ghur. You've scared them enough." at which most look at her somewhat confused, thinking it is a pet of hers while Lucy, Grimek, and Aqshy trip in surprise. The manticore then grins with a toothy smirk before letting out some pained growls as it begins to turn into a tanned muscled unkempt man in beast hides, with wood brown eyes and a spear with a bull skull at the opposite end of the spear point, though his most surprising feature is his unkempt hair and beard, which were both a bright pink.

"And here I was hoping to test these Fairies prowess in combat. You're such a killjoy Liz." the man says in a gruff voice, disappointed that he was not able to fight someone. Aqshy then says in mock taunting "Yeah except you don't know the meaning of restraint, Ghur. So is your brother near?" at which another voice, this one sounding masked by something metallic answers "I am indeed here, though am surprised no one attacked my dear younger brother." then laughs.

Many of Fairy Tail turn to face a man in a suit of clothes that look to be made of gold with a golden cheshire mask covering his lower face. He too has tanned skin but his eyes were a shining yellow, almost gold itself; and shoulder length aqua hair. "Aw crap." Aqshy groans, obviously not approving of the man, at which Natsu then shouts in confusion "What the hell is going on?! Who are these two and how do you know them?!" pointing to Lucy and her group. "These two are Ghur and Chamon Hapsburg, the Amber and Gold Loremasters, respectively. They are here to join Fairy Tail as well." Grimek responded to Natsu, before putting his rifle away.

"So their both high ranking wizards like Aqshy then?" Cana asks with a raised eyebrow while bring a mug of ale to her lips, at which though Chamon swiftly approaches, saying flirtatiously "Not exactly my dear bikini goddess. A loremaster means we have learned every spell in our orders. Would you mind sharing a drink with m-leagh!" though is interrupted by Grimek and Aqshy punching him into the ground, with Liz laughing at his misfortune while Lucy sighs.

"Me and Liz will take ladykiller here home. Ghur, you stay with Lucy and Aqshy. Don't cause any trouble please." Grimek says as he and Liz heft a arm each around their shoulders, then dragging him off to their home. Everyone was a bit confused though Ghur then asks with a hearty laugh "So does this place got any decent booze?"

* * *

After a few hours of calming the populace and Ghur and Chamon being registered as members of Fairy Tail, with his orange guild mark on his left upper back and Chamon's (Grimek having taken a yellow version of the guild marking tool) on his right chest. Ghur, Lucy, and Aqshy waited patiently for the questions, though Ghur seemed to be disappointed with the quality of beer, saying it did not really compare to Dwarf Ale.

"So what magic do you guys do?" Gray asks curious of how possibly powerful they are. Aqshy sighs before she begins to explain "To clarify, there are eight recognized winds of magic, which eight of us use one respectively. My magic is the Western Wind of Fire, which my order, The Bright Wizards, practice. If the wind blows strongly west or a great amount of fire is nearby, I can become more powerful, but likewise, I can become rather weakened if the wind blows strongly east or I am in a snowy region." to which Lucy adds then "The other Onadland Orders of Magic use one wind respectively each, with Ghur being a Amber Order Wizard, who use the Northwestern Wind of Beasts; The High Order which practise the Northern Wind of Light; Chamon's Gold Order who use the Northeastern Wind of Metal, The Jade Order use of the Eastern Wind of Life, The Astral Order using the Southeastern Wind of Heavens, The Grey Order with the Southern Wind of Shadows, and finally The Amethyst Order of the Southwestern Wind of Death." which causes everyone to look at her in either revulsion, fear, or anger, which Natsu shouts angrily "You have an Order that uses Dark Magic?!"

"No the Amethyst Order does not use Death Magic to create those who refuse to die, but rather to enforce the natural order of death itself. What you think of as Death Magic is known as Necromancy to them, which quite frankly they despise as a form of magic and never actually use. However they understand how most would view it as dark magic, but those of Onadland have come to understand that they have no desire to raise the dead." Ghur explains before Elfman then asks "So do these Orders have ranks and rules to follow and such?"

"Yes. The leaders of each order are the Wizard Lords, with the Ninth in charge of all, though recently the Wizard Lord of Fire is considered the First Amongst Equals, called the Wizard Hierarch while the Ninth is away. Below them are the Master Wizards, with the Senior and Junior Battle Wizards below them, and the Journeymen Wizards further below them. To rise in the ranks you need to pass the tests of the College of Magic, which the eight Wizard Lords teach at to all Acolytes, the lowest rank of a Onadland Wizard. Then they must finish a two year apprenticeship under either a Master Wizard or Senior Battle Wizard of the Order they join. To advance from Journeyman to Battle Wizard, you need to have at least made a name for yourself or survive for eight years, whichever comes first. Increasing in rank from there is then dependant on how strong both your discipline of mind and magical powers are." Ghur answers before Natsu then raises his hand for a question.

"Yes Natsu?" Lucy asks, somewhat surprised by the behavior, with Natsu then asking "So who is the strongest amongst your group?" which Aqshy and Ghur think on as Lucy scolds Natsu, asking loudly "Why would you even ask that?!" at which both Aqshy and Ghur respond evenly though look as if in pain from the experience "Honestly, it would have to be Unthor, Grimek and Lucy's uncle." which cause everyone to look at them as if they were really serious. "If you mean human wise, Liz." both add, which causes everyone to stare blankly thinking they were joking, since Liz has only been ever cheerful and really looked harmless, though Lucy knew better.

"So do the other Orders gain or lose power besides the Wind?" Cana asks with a slurr, which Ghur answers "Death gains power from more of the dead nearby, Shadows from shadows and tricks, Astral from books and weather, Life from Seasons, Metal with metallic substances nearby, High with the day and night, and my magic gains power from the proportion of living animals to plants nearby, with me becoming weaker with more plants nearby."

"Do the Dwarfs have magic?" Happy asks, though there is a pause as Ghur looks at Happy dumbfounded for a moment, before shouting in disbelief "DID THAT CAT JUST SPEAK?!" which causes everyone to ask shocked "That freaks you out?!", except Lucy and Aqshy, with the later smacking him upside the head, shouting "That was rude Ghur! Apologize!" as Lucy coughs to re focus and answers Happy's question "Dwarfs can not use magic as their bodies are naturally resistant to it but they can channel it into their crafts, creating Runic items. However, because of their high resistance to magic, they can basically go toe to toe with a wizard, being able to shrug off most magic directed at them."

"I think that is enough questions for today. We will answer more when some more members show up." Aqshy states flatly though when a few mages begin to protest at, Ghur smiles bestially, saying "Course if you continue to hound us, I may have to take a arm or leg in recompense due to you annoying us." but recieves a karate chop from Lucy, who shouts angrily "Don't you even think about it?!"

"Hey Lucy." Natsu calls out to the blond mage, before proceeding to ask with a carefree smile "Do you mind me and Happy stopping by for your house for a job with involving you and Liz?", which Lucy slightly blushes at before nodding in agreement, saying "Yeah, I'll get you some directio-" but is interrupted by Happy, who states calmly "Don't worry. We'll be able to find you." which confuses Ghur and Aqshy as well as Lucy but shrug it off, not bothering for a clarification.

* * *

Meanwhile in a town two days travel from Magnolia, a short muscular man in trousers and a boot on his right foot, with a eyepatch over his left eye and a large bright orange mohawk and a long beard, is busy brawling in a tavern, laughing maniacally "So who's next to die?!" brandishing a pair of well crafted axes, having incapacitated a bunch of mages with a few left still, who look at the Dwarf in both awe and fear, thinking that even if this man was a dwarf, he should have long been defeated before hand, as they had attempted to steal his beer keg, having heard fabled tales of the concoction being extraordinary and healthy as well.

"What in Ishgar are you?!" one mage yelled in shocked fear, never imagining herself to face a being such as this, at which the Dwarf grinned manically before answering "Unthor Grudgefist, The Slayer Lord of Karak Trado, and your worst nightmare." and begins to stalk towards the mages, laughing as the remaining bar Patrons shiver as the mages scream in fright.

 **AN: My brain feels the need to implode. *Brain implodes seven times and explodes twice.* So hopefully some questions were answered here and the next chapter will be out in maybe a month or two. Not sure yet. If you have further questions, please PM me so I can at least answer them in future chapters (If they pertain to the story directly themselves, I will also let you know that in the message). So happy introductions to Ghur, Chamon, and some what Unthor *Shivers as said Dwarf stares at me with his one eye from corner of room* Till next time my dear readers and fans! Leave a review as I need it to improve. Also, get to work Warmachine375! You owe me a chapter! XD (You know I'm joking but could use a update).  
**


	4. The Everlue Heist

**AN: *Death stands over me as I am typing* Hey everyone! I apologize for not updating sooner, since both my computer and busy weeks have been detrimental to me updating. So this chapter will cover the two episodes with Everlue Mansion and the trip back. So enjoy! *Coughs up bloody hairball***

 **On another note: Dear Guest(s), I actually based the wizard names off of the eight winds of magic, since they had them first in Warhammer Fantasy Battles before Warhammer Age of Sigmar (There is a difference but I am not going to get into it), and have stated before that I will not go into Age of Sigmar (It is too annoying to me). As for the Dwarfs not pursuing their grudges, these Dwarfs feel it would be detrimental to their Oaths to the Heartphilia Clan, and hence only the Slayer Cult is allowed to pursue them, with the Slayer Lord holding onto the Hold's Book of Grudges. Hope that answers your questions so far. Thanks again to all who have left reviews for both Hunters of Sins and Grim Slayers of Fairy Tail as well as following them!  
**

"I really appreciate the dwarf clans in building this house for me and the others but..." Lucy thought out loud before then sinking down into the tub with only the upper half of her head out of the water before turning her head upwards to stare at the grim dwarf effigy above her, sighing as she says "I just wish they had not gone overboard with a mansion. I mean I understood that to incorporate guarding runes, it would have to be bigger, but a tunnel that accesses their Underway and fortifications for a possible siege? I seriously think their militaristic views tend to get the better of them."

Lucy then got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body and hair, adding "I mean the dining hall, great hall, and bathing halls are completely unnescessary. There is seventeen bedrooms, three of which are two rooms basically and include each their own private bathrooms. I seriously wonder if Grimek had input on the plans?" and as she opens the door, sees Natsu, Happy, and Liz in her bedroom around her drinking table, who wave to her with smiles as Natsu greets warmly "Nice place Lucy! I guess someone in your group of friends must be rich to afford this!" at which Lucy kicks both Happy and Natsu into a wall as she asks angrily "How did you both get in here?! The guard runes should have activated to keep you out unless I gave you permission to enter?!"

"But you did give us permission! Remember yesterday?" Natsu asked from the floor as he rubbed his cheek, which Lucy blushes as she remembers but retorts "Yeah but I thought it would be later, like after breakfast or lunch?! It is also common courtesy to knock before entering!" at which Liz says happily "We did but we received no answer, so I let them in with me to see if you were okay. We then decided to wait when we realized you were bathing." which Lucy groans and facepalms at, saying "Apparently the Dwarfs guard runes need improvement as well and need to not make reinforced stone doors for the bedrooms."

"Still it is a nice place you have here!" Happy compliments as he begins to scratch the wall, though breaks his claws after tearing through the wall paper, screaming in pain before Liz starts applying first aid to his paws. "I hope you realize not to scratch other peoples things Happy. Dwarfs, as I have said before, build things to last, so you really should think twice when something is mentioned to be Dwarf Crafted." Lucy scolds Happy worriedly. Even though she was annoyed Happy damaged her wallpaper, she knows he could have gotten seriously injured if he managed to damage the wall.

"Hey what's this?" Natsu asked from behind Lucy, who noticed him near her writing desk with papers on top. "Nocheatingforyou!" Liz shouts quickly as she punches Natsu into the ground as Lucy hurriedly puts the papers in her desk and locks it. "OW! What was that for?!" Natsu asks annoyed that he got beaten up for trying to look at the papers. "Oh that's her bmph." Liz begins to explain before Lucy covers her mouth, laughing nervously before she says "It's nothing!" which doesn't convince Natsu and Happy really, the former stating blankly "Nothing huh?".

A hour later, Natsu and Happy are eating some bread and eggs across from Lucy, now dressed in a maroon shirt with a strange insignia on the front and rolled up light blue jeans with a white belt, and Liz, both of who are eating as well. "Listen I know I promised to let you two run a mission by me and Liz but this is some what ridiculous. So unless there is anything else you wanted to ask, I suggest asking now before I get ill tempered." Lucy explains exasperated. "Come on we're really sorry about barging in." Natsu apologized once more before trying to deflect the anger by asking "Why don't you show us your Spirit Keys and how they work?" which slightly upsets Lucy more as she clarifies "They are Celestial Spirits actually." before then contemplating on something she remembered "Come to think of it, I still need to make a contract with key I got from Hargeon. Interested in watching?"

This startles Natsu and Happy, who begin to conspiratorily whisper with Liz, Happy hoping it's not a blood pact, Natsu convinced it could be both annoying and a bit scary, and Liz agreeing with both, which Lucy then states "You three know I can hear you and Liz you've seen me make contracts with Cancer and Horologium." at which Liz remembers as she brings a fist into her palm, apologizing "Oh right! Sorry."

" _I call upon thee, in the world of the Celestial Spirits. I beckon you to my side at once. Pass through the gate. Open Gate of Canis Minor. Come Nikola!_ " Lucy chants having her arm stretched forward with the silver key in hand before bringing said arm down quickly in front of her, summoning a shivering white animal with a orange drill for a nose. Natsu and Happy are both surprised temporarily, before trying to reassure Lucy as if she failed, saying "Nice try." at which Lucy then states angrily "I didn't mess up, I meant to do that!"

The summoned spirit then gets hugged by Lucy, who finds it absolutely adorable, cooing "You are such a adorable cutie." as Liz just smiles oblivious, while Natsu and Happy stare on dumbfounded, the former asking "You think so?" at which Lucy explains what most Celestial Mages do with Nikola. "I don't think I like the sound of this whole pet thing." Happy whispers conspiratorially with Natsu, who adds "Especially with a weird master like Loonie." though Lucy then states in annoyance "My name is Lucy, and I can still hear you two."

Lucy then sighs before asking the spirit "Alright, let's start working on our contract shall we?" which the spirit raises a paw in agreement. Lucy then begins asking days that it is available as Natsu and Happy look on bored, not expecting this. "Well that's about it." Lucy finalizes with a smile, causing the spirit to jump in joy. "Wow that was easy." Happy states, with Natsu agreeing, before Lucy adds in explanation "It may seem trivial to you two but it is really important. You see the contract relies heavily on the promise of that is made between the spirit and the mage, which with Dwarf traditions valuing such things, is easy for me and I always make it a point to always keep my word." at which Liz then asks with a smile "So what's his name, Lu?"

"Isn't it Nikola?" Happy asks which Lucy then states "No that's the species." before then thinking a bit on it. "I know!" Lucy exclaims before calling to the spirit "Come here Plue." which the spirit acknowledges. "Plue huh?" Natsu, Happy, and Liz ask, all weirded out by the name choice. "I think it sounds really great for him. Besides, Liz you named the last one remember. I doubt Plue is worse then that." Lucy explains, confusing both Happy and Natsu, though Liz rubs the back of her neck sheepishly, knowing what Lucy referred to.

"So even though his sign is the little dog, he doesn't bark? That's weird." Happy states at which Lucy then retorts "Well I don't hear you meowing over there." at which Plue begins to dance in front of the four, confusing both Happy and Lucy but as soon as he finishes, Natsu and Liz raise thumbs out, saying in agreement "You are totally right Plue!" which Plue then smiles and puts a thumb as well, which Lucy then shouts in shock "Wait you two could understand him?!"

"So me and Happy definitely wanted you both on our team for a job." Natsu explained with a carefree grin, which confused Lucy before Liz added "Plue suggested it, saying that because of our relations with Dwarfs make us extremely trustworthy. Add to the fact that it would also allow us to get to know some new members when we team up with other guild members for jobs." which made Lucy smile in excitement and agreed, which Liz then asked "So you promise to work with them on jobs, Lu?" at which Lucy nods in agreement, stating "On the Oath of being Oathkin of Dwarfs, they have my word!"

"Alright team then let's get to work! I have our first job right here!" Natsu states while holding up the job request. Lucy grabs it, saying in excitement "Oh this is so exciting for me to be working with two veteran members of Fairy Tail already. Let me see." but misses the mischievous glints in both Liz and Natsu's eyes. "So the job is in Shirotsume Town, paying 200,000 Jewels for stealing some book from some rich guy named Duke Everlue!" Lucy reads and adds at the end "This sounds too good to be true!"

"Sounds like a piece of cake right?" Natsu asks with a shit eating grin, before Lucy then notices something near the bottom and reads "Please note, Everlue is a dirty old man looking for maids with blonde hair?!" before then turning to the three in shock, Natsu asks smugly "We know two blonde girls don't we?" as Happy then adds teasing "And I bet we can find some maid uniforms." while Liz then adds carefreely "Plus my cousin gave her word as a Dwarf to do the job so she can't back out."

"Why ye no good little grobi squig herders." Lucy begins saying in realization before shouting loudly "That's not fair! You three tricked me!" at which Liz added "Well you should have noticed that I asked if you would give your word as a Dwarf being a sign I was up to no good Lu." before Lucy then retorts loudly "But I'm your cousin and land lady! Why would I have to expect that deviousness from you?!" which Natsu then tries to calm things down, saying "Now, now, don't be that way Lucy. Liz is also going to help as well. Now both of you get into character and address Happy here as your master." which Lucy shouts in defiance and indignantly "NO WAY!"

* * *

After Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Liz had left Magnolia, Aqshy, Ghur, and Chamon, notice that three other members of their guild seemed disappointed about not getting a the job. Among them is a young, petite teenage girl of slender build who stands just below-average height for her age. Her shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, is tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. She also wears a blue sleveless jacket over a yellow bikini top, white pants with rolled up sleeves, and sandals. Around her neck is a white necklace with a Rose within a Onadland Cross. At either side of her are two slim young men.

One is tall with black hair kept in an unusual, distinctive hairstyle, with a tuft of hair on top of his head jutting upwards and then curving frontwards, being reminiscent of a plant's stem. His hair also extends in a rounded form on his forehead, and is cut on both sides of his head in a spiraling motif. He also has dark eyes with thin dark eyebrows pointing downwards at their outer edges; his rectangular-shaped face sporting sharp features, with prominent cheekbones. His outfit consisted of a simple white shirt, green checkered pants, and dark shoes with lighter soles. He also sports a pair of distinctive belts crossing his chest, each passing over one of his shoulders. These belts are reminiscent of bandoliers, sporting rectangular cases on them.

The other man is of average height, with orange hair, kept jutting backwards at the sides of his head. He has a sharp face, a prominent, flat and defined nose pointing downwards, and distinctive teeth, with a protruding, sharp, triangular-shaped upper molar complemented by a chipped portion on the lower row, something which allows him to close his teeth completely despite such a peculiar physical irregularity. He wears a open, light-brown coat with yellowish fur trimmings on its edges and sleeves, which reaches down below his elbows. Below it is a high-collared purple shirt, with its collar mostly left open, which is sometimes seen left hanging over the checkered belt below it, with a rectangular buckle, and others tucked inside the baggy dark pants covering his legs, in turn tucked inside dark boots. He has a bracelet composed of thin ropes around his right wrist with a watch around his left. The most distinctive piece of his attire though is probably the fancy, extremely high hat matching his coat, with a large brim and fur trimmings over its entire length, at regular intervals, plus a large furry ball on its top.

They were Jet, Droy, and Levy McGarden, the girl known for entirely different reasons. "Sorry friends. Lucy, Liz, Natsu, and Happy took that job." Ghur laughed before bringing a mug of beer to his lips, before Levy then said in disappointment "Man I could have really used that money." before their guildmaster said sagely whilst sitting on top of the bar counter "Don't despair Levy. It's probably for the best, since it's changed." which got the six members attention, with Grimek coming in as Chamon asked sarcastically "Wait don't tell us! They canceled at the last minute didn't they?" at which Makarov smirked before answering "On the contrary. The client has raised the reward to two million." which caused the six to talk among themselves in surprise, before Grimek heard that pay was equivalent to fighting monsters job requests, which the Dwarf then approached the old guild master, stating gruffly to him seriously "We need to talk... privately, sir. It relates to... me group of friends." with the look Grimek giving Makarov concern as to what the Dwarf had to say.

* * *

On a carriage to Shirotsume Town, Lucy asks sickeningly sweet "So how are you enjoying the trip so far, Master? Anything else I can get for you?" which Natsu replies in illness "I could really use a barf bag right about now." with Happy shouting indignantly in annoyance "Hey I called dibs on being the master, so I should be making the orders!" at which Liz says reassuringly in character "Oh let Lu be Natsu's maid, Master Happy. I would gladly get you anything you need." which provokes Lucy in stating in anger "Shut up, Liz! You are partially to blame for this."

"Anyways, Natsu why did you and Happy need me and Liz? I mean you could have just brought one of us for this job right?" Lucy asks in curiosity, which Natsu answers honestly "Well I figured that you were such a nice person and I did not feel like separating you from your cousin." which causes Lucy to blush in surprise from the compliment momentarily before Natsu then adds "But your so weird." which Lucy then thinks " _Just when I think he is actually a nice guy, he just has to say stuff like that._ ".

"Now that I think about it, this job is just up my alley." Lucy explains with a smile, which Happy then asks "Really? You seemed really against it a little while ago. What changed?" before Lucy then adds "Yeah but if this Perv likes pretty girls, then I'm obviously perfect for the job." before Happy then states "You humans all look the same to me." which Liz laughs and claps at.

"Now since Liz is living at my place and we both will be doing most of the work, we're going to split the reward, fifty, thirty, ten, and ten." Lucy explains before Happy then asks "Wow you both want only ten percent?" at which Lucy shouts angrily "Me and Liz are the fifty and thirty!" before stretching Happy's face with her hands, causing the feline to beg for forgivness as Liz tries to calm Lucy.

Upon arriving at Shirotsume, Natsu then states "I am never getting on one of those things again. Man am I hungry." with Happy adding that he says that every time, before Liz then asks "Can't you just eat your own fire?" with Lucy nodding in agreement before Natsu says sarcastically "Don't say stupid things like that. Would Lucy eat Plue or that cow of hers?" which Lucy denies she would ever do, before he then continues "Or you eat..." pausing as he realizes he has never seen Liz use her magic, and asks "Wait, what magic do you even use?" at which Liz smiles before answering "It's a secret!" causing Natsu to stumble a bit.

"So you can eat fire but just not your own? That's lame" Lucy states from their previous comment, before the four are just outside a restaurant. "Let's get something to eat guys, then head over to the employer." Natsu suggests before Lucy says "Me and Liz will pass. We need to do something before then." confusing the other three before Lucy drags Liz away, who wants to eat as well. "What's with her? We're supposed to eat as a team." Natsu explains before Happy shrugs in indifference.

Later Natsu and Happy are eating a large meal, suggesting to save certain fattening foods for their friends later before being interrupted by Lucy asking in annoyance "Hold up, just what is that supposed to mean cat?" from behind Natsu, with the two beginning to face her though see not only her in a maid outfit but Liz as well, though the later is uncomfortable about something.

"Have you had enough food master? Do you wish to have some more? Your wish is my command." Lucy asks shyly in character as Liz begins crying comically but does not seem to bother Lucy, though Natsu and Happy seem to have been shocked about their attire before whispering loudly to each other, with Happy asking "What do we do? We were joking about the costume but she took it seriously and dressed Liz up as well." while Natsu answers "We'll just have to go along with it. Just don't say anything." as Lucy develops some angry tic marks before stating in restrained annoyance "I can still hear you." as Liz still comically cries in the background behind her.

The group later arrives at the house of their client and seated while on a couch while they wait. "Greetings, I'm the client and my name is Kaby Melon." a old man with a lip moustache in a business suit greets as he seats himself across from the four, which Natsu and Happy comment on how tasty his name sounded, while Lucy then tells them to apologize for being so rude, though she can not shake the feeling she has heard the name somewhere before. "It's alright, I get that a lot." Kaby laughs it off before then continues in seriousness "Let me reiterate the mission, Duke Everlue is in possession of a book called Daybreak. I want you to burn it." at which Natsu smiled as he then states happily "Heh, don't worry. I'll burn the whole place down if you want." though Lucy scolds the two, not wanting to go to jail because of them, and asks Kaby "If it is no problem, can I ask why, sir?" at which Liz states in a rather depressed tone "For 200,000, who cares Lu." though Kaby states in correction "Actually the reward has been raised to two million, I thought you were aware it had changed." which surprises all four of them though Liz goes back into a depressed state soon after.

"Two Million Jewels split four ways, I stink at math but I know that's a lot!" Natsu shouts as the gears in his head to work out the reward. "Wait, I know! Liz gets One Million, I get 500,000, you get 500,000, and Lucy gets all the rest!" Happy states as Natsu agrees with him, though Lucy butts in, shouting angrily "That means I would not get any money!" before then calming down and asks "Why raise the reward then?" as Kaby then answers while tightening his hands together "Well, it's just that important to me. That book needs to be destroyed, no matter the cost." which gets Natsu fired up, frightening Lucy a bit before he then grabs both Liz and Lucy by their wrists running out of Kaby's house to do their mission.

A few minutes later, Lucy and Liz, in their maid outfits, stand outside the front gates to Everlue's mansion, Lucy stating she is answering the maid ad while Liz still looks depressed at something still. However from behind both of them, what could be described as a giant gorilla like maid with pink hair bursts from the ground, scaring Lucy but strangely uneffecting Liz, who is still depressed. "I assume since you both here are dressed as maids, that you both wish to apply to the add in the paper by the master?" the gorilla maid stated before at which Lucy agrees before hearing a weird laugh of boyhoyoho before a smaller figure burst from the ground as well.

The newcomer's attire consisted of a business black suit with a golden button on the front and a red lapel flower on his left breast. However his nose hairs were extremely long and curled and his hair a side swept though cut a bit to short. "Did I hear someone say master?!" the man asks, which Lucy internally screams " _More like a fat wanna be Dwarf pale grobi that got mauled by a bear!_ " before the man that must have been Everlue says in seriousness "Now let's see if either of you could work to be maids for me." while studying Lucy first, who replies nervously under his gaze "Well I hope you like what you see!"

"I'll pass, so scram ugly." Everlue says in disgust as he turns away from her. Lucy, having only been ever called that by a few friends in Onadheim, including Aqshy, is shocked in disbelief as Lucy is hefted by her maid belt by the gorilla maid, who states "You heard the man, Ugly." causing another blow to her pride. "I'm sorry but a man of my stature has certain standards he has to uphold." Everlue explains as four more maids appear though could be considered ugly in others books, before he then continues "I only accept the most fairest of the fair and exotic girls to be my maids." as the girls fawn over him before all hear Liz groan in gloom. As Everlue gazes upon Liz though, he shouts rather loudly "YOU! You my dear are positively exquisite! I would gladly hire you though!" at which Lucy's jaw drops from shock that her cousin was able to convince Everlue but not her, and Liz was not even trying!

However, Liz says in dejection "I'll pass.", shocking everyone present that Liz would say it so casually, as Everlue then adds "But my dear! Why on earth would you pass on working for someone as glorious as me?!" at which Liz explains "Well first is that we come as a pair and secondly, the one you called ugly is my cousin and a role model to me, so why should I, a ugly copycat, be allowed entrance as well?" which Everlue pales at realizing he might of scared of this exotic blonde by disregarding her cousin. "I apologize, I would gladly have her as well! How else can I make it up to you my dear? Just name it, so long as it is not a pay raise." though Liz perks up a bit as she lays her terms out "I would like you to allow me and my cousin to live in the mansion as well, while also allowing my cousin into the library. She's a really big book nerd" as Lucy shouts indignantly "Hey!" before continuing "even learning the entire Klinkarhun language from a friend, and so can translate anything written by Dwarfs" which gets Everlue's interest further on Lucy.

"I also wish you to allow her boyfriend to come visit her as well, as they really love each other, and can I not wear shoes please. I feel really uncomfortable with them and would feel much more free if I don't wear them." Liz finishes before shifting her feet, still feeling uncomfortable in said clothing. "Of course! I would be more then happy to oblige you my tanned goddess. If I may make a request to your cousin to read a stone in my personal Library, I would be much more appreciative of her services." Everlue agrees while adding something of interest to Lucy, before further stating "I expect you to start soon my dear!" and opens the gates before entering himself with his maids, leaving Liz smiling as she kicks off the bothersome footwear, while Lucy looks a bit dumbfounded before then asking confused "What just happened?" at which Liz replied with a smile "I just got you in as well, with Natsu and Happy."

"So who's Lucy's boyfriend?" Natsu asks with a smile as he approaches both with a smile, Happy saying "Aye!" in agreement. Lucy is also a bit curious by what Liz meant by boyfriend as well and on how she got Happy and Natsu, but stops at realizing who she meant was Lucy's boyfriend. "Isn't it obvious Natsu? That's you." Liz states with a Cheshire grin as Happy both cheers and laughs as Natsu and Lucy's faces change to ones of horror. "I strongly dislike you right now Liz." Lucy states in annoyance as Liz retorts "Then stop trying to put footwear on me! I hate that!" which Lucy sighs as Natsu seems to be still too shocked. However, hovering unknown above them is a crystal like eye, allowing Everlue and three shadowed men watch them, though they can not hear them. "So these two are from Fairy Tail huh?" Everlue states with a smirk as one of the men then asks "Don't you mean the three of them?" at which Everlue corrects harshly "Nonsense, that beautiful tanned goddess probably knows nothing of their affiliation. If you have the chance, dispose of the cat and the boy but capture the girl, as I bet her beautiful cousin wasn't lying about her knowing dwarf speech and I would get her eternal gratitude. Boya-ho-ho" which the three men acknowledge, though are unnerved by his fascination with Liz.

Not long after, Liz has escorted Lucy, Natsu, and Happy to the central library, dusting the shelves as to keep up their infiltration rouse. Lucy spots a stone with actual dwarf Khazalid on it, and heads over to read it, surprised about something as Liz comes over to investigate what she found, which Lucy whispers to her discovery. Natsu and Happy are browsing the books for Daybreak and surprisingly Natsu finds it by pure accident. "Well guess that wraps up this mission. Two Million Jewels here we come." Natsu said as his lights is fist on fire before Lucy suddenly grabs the book out of Natsu's hands and shouts excitedly "Wait, this book was written by Kamu Zaleon! I thought I read all of his works but this must be a unpublished novel." and hugs it tightly to her chest, as Natsu then arrogantly replies "So who cares, it all burns the same to me." at which Lucy hugs the book protectively, warning Natsu to back off as she claims it is a lost literature treasure and will kick his behind if he tries anything to it.

"What about the mission?" Happy asks with a intimidating blank look which Lucy says to forget the mission but upsets Happy further as he then says "Failure is not an option!" as Lucy backs away from them both, saying nervously "Come on you guys. How about we bring it with us to the client. I'm sure we need to know the reason for it." though does not seem to convince either Happy or Natsu. However they are interrupted by Everlue popping up from the ground, which Happy then asks if it would not have been easier to come in through the door. "I knew you low life wizards were sniffing around here for something, but I never would have thought is was that stupid book." Everlue explains, ignoring Happy's comment, which momentarily confuses the group at why it was important to Kaby but not worthwhile to Everlue.

"Well that's great! That means I get to keep it, right?" Lucy asks cheerfully though Everlue throws a tantrum, shouting angrily "No, it's mine! So return it to me immediately!" which Lucy then says in annoyance "Greedy gut grobi." at which Everlue sticks a finger up his nose before stating blankly "Shut your mouth Ugly. The only reason I tolerate you is because of your exotic goddess of a cousin and your ability to translate dwarf speech" which damages Lucy's pride once more at being called ugly. "Lucy just give me the-" Natsu begins to shout but stops as everyone begins to feel a chilly aura coming from the side, which upon turning to examine, see Liz standing there with a smile but instead of feeling warm and friendly, felt like it screamed danger to all of them in their primal instincts, particularly Everlue, who was sweating at her demeanor. "Liz you need to calm down. It's fine, I'll just read the book and no one has to get hurt." Lucy says shakily, trying to calm her cousin, which the sudden dangerous aura recedes, with Liz going back to dusting, though only the dwarf stone.

"Soo- I'm going to read the book now." Lucy states and plops down before reading, surprising Natsu, Happy, and Everlue at her decision, though are wary of actually assaulting her with Liz present. Annoyed, Everlue then shouts "Come forth, Vanish Brothers and Cerman von Isa! Defend my property!" at which the wall nearby on the second floor opens, to reveal the two men, identified by Happy to be members of a mercenary guild, though the later wears old rusty plate armor with skulls, bat wings, and had a dread like aura surrounding him. Suddenly Lucy discovers that the book holds some secret, and shouts to Natsu and Liz "I need you two to keep them busy, I need the time to decipher this. Also remember what I told you Liz." and runs away with it. Everlue begins to ponder on what he may have missed in it and the secrets it holds, then orders the mercenaries to deal with Natsu, and to not harm Liz, despite how Lucy told Liz to stall them,and follows Lucy while Happy leaves to back her up at Natsu's urging, and is left to fight the Vanish Brothers and Cerman with Liz.

"Big talk for a guy about to get his behind handed to him by us. You wanna restrain the girl Cerman?" the man with a afro asks the dreadful knight, who replies with a sinister raspy voice _**"No. My contract was to ensure Everlue's property was unharmed and that his employee's were kept in good health. I am not needed here."**_ which confuses everyone except Liz present as he unsheathes his blade, thinking he might actually fight, though it releases a dreadful shrieking noise, forcing the other maids to flee the mansion as Natsu and the Vanish Brothers cover their ears from the painful sound, though Natsu notices Liz not bothering to cover her ears, nor running, but glares instead at the armored warrior, though later notices when the noise ceases, that he is no longer present.

"Damn that man. Does he have to unleash his shrieking cursed blade to leave every time?" the more traditional brother asks in annoyance though notices the girl is not even phased by what happened, then adds "Brother, let's take the Fire Wizard. That girl probably is more trouble then she is worth." which the other vanish brother agrees to.

As they begin their duel, they notice Liz pick the large carved stone be lifted by Liz and taken out of the mansion, though the vanish brothers felt that she was just being tidy since all the other maids left. Natsu feels that the stone means something to either her or Lucy and plans to talk to them after, and continues his duel unhindered.

Meanwhile with Lucy, she finds something of great interest in the book, before noticing slight vibrations behind her, jumping out of the way as Everlue appears from behind to catch her but failing. "How did you know I was behind you?" at which Lucy states with a smirk "Dwarf Miners are known to detect the slightest disturbance underground in their mines, sort of like a sixth sense for them. The vibrations in the metal is also easier to sense you as well." though Everlue dismisses it and orders her to tell him the secret of the book, saying "I promise to not harm you and call my bodyguards off your friends if you do. Plus I doubt the secret is of little concern for you."

However, Happy arrives and interrupts Everlue by kicking him in the face. As Happy's magic runs out , Lucy takes out her bow quickly and looses arrow into Happy's backpack, pinning him to the wall, causing the feline to shout indignantly at why she did so. "I don't want you to smell like sewage. The smell would be staying a few weeks even after a bath and I would rather not deal with that." Lucy explains before turning her attention to Everlue once more.

"There is no way even with that cat, you will defeat me with my Diver Magic! Boyoyoyo!" Everlue states before beginig a renewed assault. "Listen I already know the whole story now, with it being a bad story about a trashy little grobi hero named Duke Everlue." Lucy shouts as she dodges, to which Everlue momentarily pauses to say "What the devil is a grobi?! I wouldn't say the main protagonist trashy either, but yes the story itself is crap and to think it was written by the great Kamu Zaleon."

"I can't believe your arrogance! You black mailed him to write it!" Lucy shouts in annoyance to which Happy asks confused "Blackmail?"

"What's the big deal? Any writer would have jumped at the oppurtunity to have me as their muse but he had the audacity to say no. So I made it a ultimatum and told him to write the novel or his family would be stripped of his citizenship." Everlue explained though Happy then asks "But then they would be unable to join any of the guilds and not make a living. Do you really have that power?" to which Lucy instantly says "Maybe for Fiore, but not Onadland or The Dwarf Realms." with Everlue replying happily "Nonsense, I would merely have the Dwarfs annihilated and this Onadland removed from the face of the world."

"Except that Fiore's wealth is dependent on the two groups and would backfire on you." Lucy states evenly, though is shaking in anger at Everlue's arrogance that his wealth and influence could allow him to start a war with two nations and a small territory within Fiore, not knowing how strong each of their respective military are. "Besides I got him to write it didn't I? But I didn't like his attitude and decided he would write better from a prison cell. Boyoyoyo." Everlue stated with glee as Lucy then adds "You had him confined for three whole years in solitary confinement." surprising Happy as Everlue replies arrogantly "Maybe it took him that long to appreciate me."

"More like he couldn't bear to spread your filthy lies though he knew he had to satisfy you stupid vane grobi ego for a hero of truth and justice, or his family would suffer." Lucy explained while Everlue then asks finally "Tell me how do you know this?" which Lucy shows the book "DAYBREAK" and states "It's all here, in black and white, and there is something you never knew about Kamu Zaleon, is that he was a mage before he was a writer, and he used the last of his magic to hide the true contents of this story from you." enraging Everlue to try and steal the book back, though Lucy easily dodges him.

"But that is not all, since this book was never written for you anyways. Also, You are no friend of the Dawi, as they condemn this sort of activity and would never stoop so low to have someone chronicle them selves without fault, as every being has faults and quirks that make them who they are, as well as buying dwarf items off the black market, claiming that the Dawi forged such wondrous items for you." then summons forth her Celestial Spirit Cancer before unsheathing her sword and shield to fight Everlue. Happy, having freed himself from the arrow, begins to drool at Cancers appearance before being smacked on the head by Lucy with her shield.

Everlue shakes in anger and some fear, then summons Virgo, who surprisingly turns out to be that gorilla maid from before, though appears with Natsu Dragneel riding on her back. "Nasu! What are you doing there?" Lucy asks loudly in surprise, which Natsu explains in reply "I don't know. I just saw her laying on the ground knocked out and went to check if she was okay. When I grabbed her, she suddenly got up and I ended up here." while Virgo it seems to be trying to figure out what happened.

"Wait if you grabbed her and arrived here that means you passed through the spirit world? That's impossible!" Lucy shouts in unbelief, finding it impossible for him to survive in the spirit world. Natsu asks what he should do at which she tells Cancer to help her with Everlue while Natsu handles Virgo. Together Natsu beats Virgo easily with his magic while Lucy knocks Everlue unconscious as he tries to attack her from beneath the ground, a rune on Lucy's shield glowing briefly, moving her arm suddenly against Everlue's head butt, which Lucy asks Cancer to shave his head of all his hair, leaving not a single strand on his head.

Unfortunately because of all the holes that Everlue dug, cause the mansion to give way and begins to collapse, forcing Natsu, Lucy, and Happy to leave for outside, though Happy sees Virgo begin to stand up in the dust, a footprint on her face from being kicked by someone. Natsu then says that Lucy should be proud for destroying the mansion and keeping with the Fairy Tail tradition of causing mayhem, though she cries comically that she may be charged with arson, saying it was a bad omen and such.

* * *

Later at Kaby Melon's home with Lucy, Natsu, and Happy Kaby is surprised when Lucy hands him the book. "Why are you handing me this? I asked you to burn it, not retrieve it." Kaby asks which Lucy then asks "Yes but if you really want to destroy it, I wish you to do it yourself, as I belief that your father would rather not want to let some stranger to destroy it. Since he was a wizard as well, known as Zekua Melon" which Kaby is surprised as well as Natsu and Happy that Kaby is Kemu's son, which he then admits to and begins to explain why he wanted the book to be destroyed.

He explains that he was angry at his father for being gone for three years and never contacting his family. When his father came home, he swore to never write again and cut his writing hand off. Kamu died soon after and Kaby's anger turned to remorse. This made him want to destroy the book to save his father's honor as a great writer. As he lights a match, Lucy tells him to stop and look, with a sudden wind blowing out the match, the book begins to glow and the letters on the cover rearrange from "DAYBREAK" to read "DEAR KABY". Then all the other words start to change and Lucy then reveals in to everyone "The book was actually written for Kaby, not Everlue or himself. He didn't stop writing because he was ashamed, but because he had finished his greatest master piece, a novel containing everything to his beloved son."

Natsu ponders something for a moment before telling Kaby that he doesn't owe them anything, which Kaby begins to protest before Lucy explains with a smile "Our job was to destroy the book, Mr. Melon. We failed that and we should get going." with Natsu adding "It would damage Fairy Tail's good name accepting a reward. Besides you should go home with your wife." surprising The Melons and Lucy. On the way back, Lucy continues to grimace on how Natsu knew they were poor by their scent, though Natsu smiles smugly before stating that those papers are for a novel she's writing, which she is embarrassed by and begs him not to tell anyone, he replies that he wouldn't even if it was bad, since Liz would just power kick him, though it does not reassure her after he said even if it was bad.

The next morning, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy, who is inside Horologium to ride in as they go through a swamp, are taking a shortcut to return to Fairy Tail which Happy claims he has a great smell of direction, which Horologium relays what Lucy is saying " 'I am pretty sure that is dogs but is probably better then Larz or Ghur's sense of direction, since Ghur has no direction sense what so ever while Larz is just to unable to comprehend even a simple direction unless you spell it out for him.' she says in exasperation." As they climb ashore from the Swamp, Natsu senses something and jumps to attack it, causing Lucy to dismiss Horologium and reach of her bow and arrows.

However, Gray jumps out while fighting Natsu, explaining how he was trying to use the bathroom, though Lucy is confused to why Happy did not smell him then. The two of them continue to fight for a while before things calm down, with Gray then explaining as they eat lunch "There is a shortcut to Magnolia through her." which Happy smiles while fishing, before Lucy then asks "I see. So why did you not smell Gray ahead of us Happy?" which the feline replies with a smug grin "THere are some things you don't want to smell." which Gray stands up to protest before being pounded into the ground by a mailed fist, belonging to Liz, surprising Natsu, Happy, and Lucy.

"Monster down!" Liz laughs as Lucy then begins to scold her about attacking a fellow guild member, as Natsu adds mockingly "I don't know Lucy. Liz may have a point though I don't think Grey is that scary." as he laughs. "Well we should hurry on home before Erza comes back. She is one." Gray states, causing Natsu to pale in memory as Lucy says in wonder "Really? The Erza?! I can't wait to meet her!" but then asks "Wait, what kind of woman is Erza? I haven't seen any pictures of her in Sorceror Weekly." to which all the boys, including Happy, reply "Scary." which freaks out Lucy a bit but causes Liz to fall over in a fit of laughter.

"Wild Animal?" Gray suggests to Natsu, who suggests in turn "Vile Beast?" though Happy then replies loudly "More like a full on monster!" which confuses Lucy a bit. "one thing I think we can agree on is she is that scary, well maybe even more." Gray states, which Natsu adds in suggestion "Like she can blow away a mountain with a single kick scary?" to which the boys begin to argue about how many mountains she could take down with a single kick when angry, though Liz then asks "So she is more like a tame version of Unthor then?" which cause the boys to look at her confused as Lucy pales at her Uncle being mentioned.

"No way. Erza is the strongest woman of Fairy Tail. How could this Unthor be more scary then her?" Grey asks to which Liz explains "Well Unthor has beaten everyone within a inch of their lives when they befriend either me or Lucy. Not only that, but he enjoys fighting more then even you Natsu." and points to the pinkette, which the boys begin to look at Lucy for confirmation, but see her unconscious from an overdose of fear. "Trust me, Unthor is someone you don't want to piss off if you want to live." Liz adds with a laugh before turning to address Lucy "I sent the Oath Stone back to Karak Trado via Runebearer, Lucy, and he says the Dwarf Clans will exempt this month's rent for you." which Lucy snaps up to and sighs at in content, though confuses the boys.

"I also ran into some nifty guys, with one guy able to use Sand Magic, another a flaming chicken, twin brothers, and a mage that predicted my friends would have trouble amongst themselves and that a ice rock would find someone special but that the stars point towards great trouble with water and women. Saved them from some shadows that leapt from the ground. Mentioned also something called Lullaby. Plan to run it by Unthor and Grimek when we get back to Magnolia" Liz later stated, causing Lucy to sweat nervously as the boys were further confused.

Elsewhere, the citizens of a town look on in amazement as a young woman with red hair and armor walks through town carrying a large horn on her shoulder, passing by a really tall fat man with a mustache, who seems confused of where he is and stops to ask her "Do you know how to get to Magnolia, miss? I am supposed to meet my sister and friends there but seem to be lost." to which the young woman stops and points down the road she is travelling, explaining"Sure thing. Continue straight down this road, and you'll be there by tomorrow morning. " to which the larger man thanks her and leaves to find his animal companion.

Passing through the town as well, a Dwarf drives a cart with a large carved stone, similar to the one Liz carried out of Everlue's mansion, stating to himself "Thee Oath Stone of Dead Beard Valley. At long last it can be returned ta it's rightful place. I would ave gone so far as ta suggest tha Lady Goldheart's rent be suspended by a ear, let alone a month. Buh accede to tha deal I shall that thee Lady asks of me, I will." and continues along.

 **AN: So we see them return something to the Dwarfs of historical importance and some new characters. Hope everyone is looking forward to the Lullaby Arc! As always, leave a follow/favorite and a review especially as they are always helpful to me. As for the Plated Knight, think Wight King, and for the tall fat man, think Ogre. Hope to see you all in the next series of chapters (This chapter was having difficulties uploading and hence I am suggesting to be patient with new chapters because of it). Have a great week end my fans and my the ancestors smile down on you! XD *Nurgle aims blowgun at me* Don't do it if you want me to approve a tie breaker in your favor Nurgle, I am already sick enough as it is already. *Glares at him as he lower the weapon* Smart.**


	5. The Slayer Lord Appears

**AN: Hello everyone! Welcome to the Fifth Chapter of Grim Slayers of Fairy Tail. Please welcome Unthor! *Said Dwarf glares at me* Or not! Anyways, this chapter will give a brief insight on to the Slayer Lord's (Daemon Slayer) mindset and some politics between and of Ishgar, Fiore, Onadland, and The Dwarfs. Let's start with a brief history lesson, shall we?**

 **Two years ago on a mountain with a mansion on the cliff side, several people arrive in the court yard below a open window, which a younger Lucy watches out of. "Ye okay Little Gold Heart? Ye look sad." a grisly looking dwarf asks with several axes on his belt and strapped to his back, with a rune etched book chained to his belt, his pants ripped from multiple fights and a single torn boot on his right foot. He wore no shirt or tunic, though his beard covered most of his body, with elaborate tattoos crossing his skin, which poked out now and then through the beard. His bright orange mohawk was taller then most people Lucy knew, including her father and then he began to scratch his iron eye patch on his left eye, as if his eye was still there.**

 **Lucy went over to the Dwarf, smiling nervously as she takes his hand from his eyepatch and places it against her cheek, saying "I'm okay Unthor. However I feel apprehensive of leaving for Fairy Tail when I turn seventeen. I know my father would never approve and I appreciate your people for sheltering and teaching me." before smiling sadly as she continues "However I wish I could bring Larz, Grimek, Liz, or even you to Fairy Tail. Does that even make any sense?" to which Unthor stares coldly at her as he contemplates something, before asking her to follow him to the council room, though Lucy knows it to be more of a order, since Unthor never does well with pleasantries and manners of Umgi.  
**

 **As they arrive, they see the Eight Wizard Lords present, bickering among themselves like children, despite being all being supposed adults. "Will ya eight EVER stop fighting?!" Unthor shouts angrily as he slams closed fist on the table they are gathered around, causing all of them to fall silent. "Now I know me elder brother called ya eight here fer me, and I thank him fer tha. There is the favor I need ta ask of ye all. Will ya all send a representative from each of yer orders to Fairy Tail with Little Gold Heart here? I plan to bring the Ninth and her closest family members to it as well. I will be taking full responsibility of everyone's safety, but I at least expect them to be able to defend themselves as well." Unthor states evenly before his tone changes to a softer one "Ya do na ave ta, but if any of ya really cared for yer friend Layla, who was me friend as well, ye would endeavor ta send someone ta keep Lucy company in a new place. Fer this is thee Oath I make: I shall not let Little Gold Heart fall into darkness, no matter what, until she obtains her own happiness"  
**

 **Lucy was a bit shocked, since Unthor was always seen by her as either unreasonable psychopath or a very harsh but caring uncle but this was the first time she had ever seen Unthor actually speaking up for her, as he was always ruthless in his combat drills and scolding her constantly on her fighting style, having never seen him speak up for her happiness at all. The Eight Wizard Lords gathered begin muttering among themselves before all eight stand and affirm that a member will join Lucy in Fairy Tail, till she is either happy or they themselves pass before that happens, causing Lucy to begin crying with happiness when she knew now that she would never be alone, even when gone from her true home. "Course I plan on neutering anyone who dares to harm her well being as well, so it will be even more fun for me!" Unthor then added while laughing loudly, causing everyone to either sweat nervously at that or fault over in shock and (In Lucy's case), cry as well at the destruction that is Unthor unleashed upon opponents of her, reminding her of the old dawi she knows, loves, and fears.  
**

* * *

In the present, in Fairy Tail's Guild Hall, everyone is having a great time, though Grimek seems to brooding about something at which Liz, Aqshy, and Chamon are sitting with as well with Natsu and Happy as Lucy looks for a job. As Lucy reads the various requests, it surprises her at how varied the jobs are, though Mira explains that whatever she decides on taking, she should bring it to her, since the guildmaster, Makarov, is at a conference. "What kind of conference?" Lucy asks curiously, to which Mira explains "It's a meeting between the various guildmasters. Every once in a while, they get together to talk about the state of things. It's like the magic council but not. Reedus, a light pen please?" to which a rotund man replies "Wei."

Mira then begins to draw a diagram with the Magic Council, with the governments at the top while the magic council is just below them, though to it's side and connected to the government, is Onadheim's Wizard College, which was part of a agreement between Ishgar, Onadland, and The Dwarfs. Below the Magic Council in Era, are the various Local Guild Master Leagues, with multiple Guilds below them. "Era is the Magic Council's headquarters in Fiore, and they are the ones who uphold magic law in Ishgar. The Leagues pass on the decrees of the council and from the top guild masters are elected for who the ten council members are to be. The Guildmasters also ensure to meet every now and then to maintain relations." Mira explains, which reminds Lucy of the Dwarf Clan Lords, Guild Masters, and Senior Members meetings, having seen them always meeting in the royal court of her foster father, with one incident ending badly in a brawl.

"I guess I see why the master is sometimes stressed about all the things Fairy Tail does." Lucy sighs as Mira then adds "Yep and not only that, if the guild masters didn't relay information to each other, the system would break apart." before Natsu adding in a scary tone with a lit finger "Then the men in black will show up!" but gets pelted in the back of the head with a beanie baggie from Grimek's rifle, with him shouting "Stop trying ta be scary, Natsu! Ye ain't!" as he then grumbles about Grimek being a killjoy though Mira adds in concern "But seriously though, the guys Natsu was referring to are real. They are called the Dark Guilds, which are involved in magical crime and oppose the council and legal guilds. Onadland's wizards are unique in that they can be allowed to work without being a member of a guild, though must show a seal that represents that wizard is who they are."

"Would you just go pick us a job Lucy?" Natsu asks rather rudely, which Grimek pelts him with another baggie, with him shouting "Manners lad!" to which Natsu waves fist as if to challenge him, as Lucy then asks "Why would I do that?" to which Natsu calms down and asks in response "Well we are a team aren't we?" as Happy adds in declaration "Aye! Now it's your turn to pick, so hop to it!" but is hit in the back of the head with a baggie as well, to which Natsu asks him loudly in annoyance "How many beanie baggies do you have?!" to which Grimek said "Nough ta handle things more aggravating then you and Happy. I even have cannon sized ones." to which Natsu is about to question but stops, knowing it would probably just go over his head.

"Um no. As far as I'm concerned our team has disbanded." Lucy explains in a matter of fact tone, though gets a beanie baggie to the back of the head as well and turns to Grimek in a look of somewhat between betrayal and confusion, to which he replies "Never say a team is disbanded unless all members agree. Remember that me, Liz, Aqshy, Chamon, and Ghur are on his team as well with you. I also am actually fond of tha two." to which Lucy sighs in defeat. "I wouldn't hang around him for too long Lucy. You will get extra offers from other teams as well." Gray says to them, though Cana then asks "Gray where are your clothes?" to which Gray begins to panic as Natsu calls him a jerk.

That sets them off into a little banter as Grimek, Aqshy, and Chamon all drink their ale mugs while watching, with Liz drinking a mug of milk. "They're at it again." Happy states as Loke then approaches Lucy, asking "Why don't you be on the Team of Love, just the two of us?" which confuses Lucy. "You're just so stunningly beautiful that I have to keep these shades on, or I'll be dazzled by your beauty." Loke says flirting with Lucy as she replies sarcastically "Yeah comparing me to a sun is a good thing for you Icarus." though Loke notices her Celestial keys and freaks out before shouting as he runs away "I'm sorry my dear but you and me can't be together." as Lucy asks "What's with him?" to which Mira answers "Loke has had a bad run with Celestial Wizards. Rumor has Loke dated a Celestial Wizard a while back and it didn't end well for him."

"Not surprising" Lucy began before she noticed Natsu too late as he fell on her, to which Mira said simply "That looked painful." at which Grimek asks them "Can't ya two knick it off?" though Lucy corrects him "Knock Grimek, not knick!" though Natsu and Gray do not seem to listen and go back to bantering again, which Aqshy says in annoyance "Lame insults guys." to which everyone just finds their fight to be funny, and makes Lucy begin to start laughing as Loke bursts back in, shouting "Bad news! Erza's back!" which causes everyone but Lucy, Grimek, Chamon, Liz, Aqshy, and Mira to panic, confusing them quite a bit, except again for Mira who just stands there smiling.

The sound of clinking metal could be heard as everyone went silent and saw the silhouette of the woman come through the door, carrying a large object as well. As she places it on the floor, Lucy notices how the woman wears a light suit of metal armor with a blue skirt below it, with shoulder guards, gauntlets, and armored boots. She had long scarlet red hair and brown eyes. In fact, in Lucy's opinion she looked rather pretty. "I have returned. Where is Master Makarov?" Erza asked, to which Mira answered "Welcome back Erza. The Master is away at a conference right now." causing Erza to nod in understanding, as then Grimek asks, rather bored "What's tha souvenir?" which frightens most of Fairy Tail at the Dwarf's laid back attitude.

"It's the horn of a local monster I defeated. The villagers were so thankful that they decorated it. Do you have a problem with it?" Erza asks rather intimidatingly, to which Grimek replies "Na, just wonderin what it was." surprising Fairy Tail when she did nothing but nod in understanding. "Now listen up! While I was on the road, I have been hearing that Fairy Tail has been causing nothing but trouble and while the master may tolerate it, I most certainly will not." Erza states authoritatively before continuing "Cana you need to start controlling your drinking; Najiteer take the dancing outside; Wakaba get rid of that filthy habit; Nab, just pick a job; Macao" but pauses which freaks Macao out, before sighing and saying "I don't even know where to begin."

"I like her. She's a woman who knows how to take charge." Chamon muses, causing Lucy and her friends to state blankly "No surprise there.". Erza then asks "And where is Natsu and Gray?" to which Happy points to them as they hug, Gray replying "Hey Erza. We are doing great, hanging out like two good friends as always." at which Natsu replies "Aye!" which freaks Lucy out a bit, though Liz then asks "Really? Because I am pretty sure you two were about to start-ma mapher mphel." but is unable to speak clearly due to Aqshy covering her mouth, as she bet Erza was not that clueless. Boy was she wrong.

"I am glad to hear it, though it is only natural that even the best of friends would fight." Erza explains with a smirk, though Gray says "I don't know if we're the best of friends." which Natsu agrees with "Aye!", causing Lucy to ask what had gotten into him. Mira then draws a picture of Erza beating up Natsu, explaining "Natsu's afraid after challenging Erza to a fight and got beaten up." to which Lucy asks "What made him think that was a good idea?" as others chimed in about Gray getting beaten up after she saw him wandering around in his undergarments, while also punching Loke for hitting on her, which Lucy then said "Yeah, I can't really blame her."

"Natsu, Grey, I need you two to do me a favor." Erza asks in seriousness, surprising the two mentioned boys, then continues "While traveling I overheard something that has me worried." catching Grimek's attention as Aqshy, Chamon, and Liz head for the entrance, as she adds "Normally I would consult with the Master before acting, but he's not here and this is of the utmost urgency. You two are the strongest wizards here I know and I could really use your help." to which everyone in the guild begins muttering in surprise, as Mira then says "Natsu, Gray, and Erza teaming up together? I never saw that one coming. This maybe Fairy Tail's strongest team." which surprises Lucy somewhat before everyone hears a loud yell from the main entrance, and Ghur was sent flying into the hall at such force that it knocked Chamon and Liz on their backs, the latter being knocked unconscious.

"Yer sloppy Ghur. I told ya to keep on practicing defensive moves." a gruff voice exclaimed, before a familiar face showed itself at Fairy Tail's entrance, smoking a pipe as he walked in. Everyone at Fairy Tail thought the newcomer was weird, with his large bright orange mohawk which is as tall as Elfman, in torn up clothes, runic like tattoos, and the several axes he carried. Not only that but the man had a even larger beard then Grimek that covered his entire scarred body, divided into multiple braids, with a iron eye patch over his left eye. To most people, this man was either very unsettling or confusing to see; for Lucy and her friends though, except Liz and Ghur, who had been knocked out from the collision, it was someone they never chose to fight. "So this is tha infamous Fairy Tail huh? Shoddy Umgi craftsmanship as ever I see." the Dwarf complained as he then asked "Do ya ave any ale?" to which Mira nodded and went to fetch him one, as he sat at the bar waiting, still smoking his pipe, irking Erza as she disapproved of smoking in the guild hall, let alone disliking it in general.

"Grimek do you have the mark?" the dwarf asked, to which Grimek walked up to him and presented a Iron Brand of Fairy Tail, confusing many present. "Here's to me joining the guild with comrades!" the dwarf said as he took the brand, heated it with a black stone axe, and pressed the symbol into his good eye, freaking everyone present out. What was further unnerving was that the Dwarf did not even yell, scream, or howl in pain; merely grunting in slight discomfort. "Who the heck is that?!" Natsu asked loudly, somewhat in awe and freaking out at the same time, to which Lucy answered tearfully "That would be my uncle Unthor Grudgefist, Slayer Lord of The Dwarf Slayer Cult." which several people looked at her then him before looking back at her for having someone so crazy to brand themselves with Fairy Tail's mark be her uncle.

Mira returned with Fairy Tail's best ale and served him his mug of ale, who thanked her before taking a sip. However, as soon as Unthor did, he spewed it back out on the floor and shouted angrily "By Tha Three Ancestors! What the bloody ell is this?!" before then turning to Mira, loudly asking in anger "What is tha? Goat piss?!" which shocked most in Fairy Tail, including Cana, with Mira replying nervously "Um Fairy Tail's best ale?" but before the Dwarf could go on a tirade about the ale, Erza, having enough of the Dwarf's rather rude and disrespectful behavior, swung a sword dangerously close to his head, though did cut off a braid of his beard, freaking out Lucy and her friends that were still conscious.

"Apologize for your disrespect or receive your punishment." Erza demanded though Unthor's eye was covered in shadow as he looked down at the cut beard braid, saying rather flatly "Ye cut me beard." to which Erza tilted her head in slight confusion, asking "What of it?" before Unthor then said again, though more coldly "Ye cut me beard." to which Grimek said fearfully to Erza and Unthor "Uncle she didn't mean anythin by it and she's sorry about it. Right miss Erza?" though Erza then replies in annoyance "Sorry about what?".

Before anyone knew or saw it, the next moment had Unthor sitting on Erza, who was face down on the floor, pinning her legs up in the air with one arm and her arms behind her between his legs, with a upraised axe in his other hand, though could not see his face, causing everyone in Fairy Tail to panic, as Erza was one proud warrior woman who did not take kindly to being shamed in such a way. However as she turned her head to face Unthor in outrage, her visible eye began to grow in terror, much to everyone's confusion, as even the strongest members and Makarov himself could not even intimidate Erza. In Erza's eyes however, it seemed the Dwarf was grinning maniacally with his eye glowing a demonic red, reminding her of a terrifying man that participated in the assault of The Tower of Heaven, who was called by someone to be the Blackstone Butcher.

"Unthor, stop!" Lucy shouted fearfully, hoping she would stop Unthor before he let his dangerous side out, knowing if she failed Erza and others could get hurt. Thankfully, Unthor still had some restraint, losing the maniacal look as he asked loudly in annoyance "She cut me beard Little Gold Heart. Tha is a great insult to a dawi and ye know it. Only those we trust are even allowed to trim it, so why should I not take tha out of her hide?" to which Lucy replied seriously, though still slightly nervous "She didn't know about a dwarf's pride in their beards and hair, but you should also remember, you insulted her guild by saying some rather mean things about it. I say you should consider each other even, so you two apologize to each other and stop fighting, alright?"

"Her first then. I am not apologizing till she does so first." Unthor demanded, glaring at Erza below him, which everyone in Fairy Tail were shocked when Erza actually apologized "I apologize for cutting your beard, Master Unthor. I did not know the beard was as important to you as my guild." to which Unthor does not seem to be fazed till he finally stands and sheathes his axe, saying without care "Fine and I apologize for insulting yer precious guild." and helps Erza up with a outstretched hand. Lucy, Grimek, Aqshy, and Chamon sigh in relief before Natsu then shouts "What the hell Erza?! You never give up! What's with you?!" to which everyone's jaws hit the ground at Natsu's outburst, except Erza and Unthor, the later turning to him as the former smacked him upside the head.

"Ye smell familiar." Unthor says, confusing everyone before Erza then asks him humbly "If it is no trouble, Master Unthor, I would like you to assist me, Natsu, and Gray in a grave matter of importance to me." to which Unthor looks at her uncaring, stating "If I bring Little Gold Heart, then yeah, I'll gladly go. Though I will require details when we are underway." to which Erza agrees, much to Natsu, Gray, and Lucy's protests, as Erza then adds "We leave in the morning then." at which Lizbeth suddenly wakes shouting "Ham, Hash Browns, and Sourdough Bread with my Granny Omelette please!" causing everyone to strangely look at Liz.

* * *

The next morning at Magnolia station, Natsu and Gray are complaining about working together as Lucy sits on a bench on the sidelines with Happy beside her and Plue in her lap. Unthor arrives in the attire he was in yesterday with what also looked like tape and a circlet holding his beard braid to the rest of his beard, shouting in annoyance at the two "Ye Umgi buffoons gonna shut it or am I gon have ta beat ya into thee ground me self." causing the two to become best buds instantly, since if someone could beat Erza, they should be cautious around him. "Now ya both are more ridiculous." Unthor stated loudly with shark teeth, obviously perturbed by their sudden shift of attitude.

"Ah you all arrived. Good." Erza stated, which everyone turned to greet her, though Lucy's eyes bulge out of her sockets in surprise as Unthor's eye begins to twitch in further annoyance, at seeing how much Erza packed, which was a cart basically. "What is tha?" Unthor states rather annoyed, confusing Erza, before saying it again more loudly "What the ell is tha?!" which he then shouted in outrage "What is this?!" which kind of surprises Erza, Happy, Natsu, and Gray though Lucy begins to try calming the dwarf slayer down as he begins cursing in Dwarf speech.

"Did I do something to upset him?" Erza asks, slightly nervous of the Dwarf pinning her down in public in anger, which Lucy explains nervously "He never expected someone to bring a cart's worth of luggage and finds it rather ridiculous.". After a few minutes of Unthor having calming down a bit, he then states "Whatever, let's just get underway." before Natsu shouts "Wait! Before we go, I want to fight Unthor when we get back to Fairy Tail from whatever this is." to which Erza, Gray, Happy, and Lucy all look at him as if he is insane for challenging the guy that kicked Erza's behind so easily. After a brief period of silence however, Unthor begins to laugh much to everyone's surprise, agreeing by saying "Sure boy. If we get back without any incidents, I'll fight ya." which further frightens those that heard the challenge.

Natsu's enthusiasm drops when he sees him getting on the train, knowing he would have to ride as well. On the train, Unthor sits in a corner booth while Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy sit two seats ahead. Erza was about to protest to Unthor sitting alone, before Lucy then explains "He has really good hearing and prefers to sit alone, so just let him be." at which Erza nods before she then explains why she gathered them. As they get underway on the train, Natsu begins to feel ill, to which Gray states insultingly "Dang it Natsu. One moment your picking a fight, the next your like this. Why do you even bother getting on if you know this will happen?" to which Erza asks Lucy to switch places with Natsu, which she takes as more like an order that Unthor would give, and does so.

A few moments after Natsu sits down, Erza punches him quickly in the gut, knocking him out cold, which frightens Lucy, Gray, and Happy, as Unthor is unable to see what was happening. "That should settle him down for a bit." Erza explains as Lucy then asks "So what type of magic do you use Erza?" which Happy answers "Erza's magic is really pretty. It makes her enemies blood go everywhere!" which makes Lucy feel uneasy as Unthor sneezes.

Meanwhile somewhere in Karak Trado, several people sneeze at the same time, as well as every Dwarf Slayer in the world. Back to the train, Erza replies "I don't think much of my magic. In fact I think Gray's is much prettier then mine." which Gray asks then "You think so?" before putting his hands together briefly before opening them, creating a miniature ice sculpture of Fairy Tail's symbol, amazing Lucy.

Suddenly, Lucy realizes and says "So that's why you two don't get along! Natsu's fire and your ice!" to which Erza then states that she never thought of that before, as Gray corrects her, saying "Nah, I just hate his stinking guts." before then asking "Besides, don't you think it's about time you told us what this is about Erza?" at which Erza nods before then explaining "On my way back from my mission, I stopped by a bar in Onibas where wizards and dwarfs frequent, and there a few people drew my attention."

* * *

 **Flashback to The Axe Mug Bar in Onibas, the patrons are drinking and having a general good time till a mage shouts angrily "Hey what's the hold up?!" to which the bar is rather upset, particularly a group of Dwarfs and Erza as a bar maid apologizes for the wait. "For Crissakes! Get a move on lady!" to which his companions tell him to settle down, his name being mentioned as Byard. "Nobody could take this aggravation and not get mad!" Byard complains still as he uses his magic to take the ale from the mug being brought by the bar maid to his own mug, then adds "I mean we finally find out where Lullaby is, and there's that seal! What kind of seal is that?! Nothing we did broke it!" to which his friends begin to tell him to keep quiet as the Dwarfs begin to go silent, peeking Erza's interest.**

 **"Don't worry about it. I'll take it from here. You three head on back to the guild and tell Erigor that I will return in three days with Lullaby in hand." a young man reassures his friends, which has them in awe, mentioning his name to be Kageyama. However a Dwarf bouncer approaches their table, and says gruffly "Excuse me but your friend there is causing a ruckus and needs to leave. Pay for him as well." to which Byard laughs at the order, though Kageyama and their two companions look at him like he's an idiot. "And who's gonna make me? You short stack?!" Byard laughs before trying to throw a punch but is deflected by the dwarf's own arm, and socks him in the face, knocking him out, then turns to the other three, asking "Any more troublemakers?" though Kageyama shakes his head before answering "No but he was supposed to be leaving with my two friends here. Sorry about the trouble. I'll be paying for their drinks." as the two left, though the dwarfs still seemed to be grumbling about something.**

* * *

Back in the present, Gray then asks "Lullaby?" to which Lucy thinks she has read or heard the name somewhere, though Unthor seems to lift his head as if listening more intently. "Yes but all I know is that it was sealed and Erigor of Eisenwald wants it." Erza explains before then adding in frustration "The man known as Erigor the Reaper, Ace of Eisenwald, would only take assassination requests. However, those requests were banned by the council and he continued to take those jobs, even though his Guildmaster decided to accede to the council's wishes. Because of that, the Eisenwald guild master was imprisoned and the guild was disbanded for disobeying the council's rules. However, Erigor turned them into a Dark Guild, opposing the council at every turn."

"Well this is dangerous. Why am I here again?" Lucy asks as she sweats in fear, which Happy notices and calls her slimy, before she then states "It's sweat.". "Your uncle, Unthor made it a condition but I was careless then, if I had recognized the name then, I would have beaten them within a inch of their lives for information" Erza continues, to which Lucy corrects Erza, saying "But if you did that, they might give you false information or worse, tip off their boss about you coming for them. I think this is probably a better solution." to which Erza reluctantly nods, before then adding "And that is why we are storming the Eisenwald Guild." which freaks Lucy out a bit as Gray enthusiastically grins while Unthor smirks.

At Onibas Station, as Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Erza get off, Gray asks "Are you sure those Eisenwald guild guys are still here?" with Erza replying unsure "That's what we are here to find out." at which Happy then asks "Hey guys? Where's Natsu and Unthor?" as the train leaves. "They're both still on the train!" Lucy exclaims in shock, as she knows about Natsu's motion sickness and Unthor's habit of being the last one in a group. "We were so busy talking I forgot about Natsu and Unthor on the train. I know Natsu hates all forms of transportation. Truly, Unthor is a great honorable dwarf. I need one of you to hit me for my penance." Erza explains as Gray and Happy turn the other way as Lucy then asks nervously "How about we just talk to the management people? I am sure they would be able to help us and there would be no need of penance then."

* * *

On the train, Natsu was still having troubles with his motion sickness, as Unthor sat in the corner still. A young man that is identified as Kageyama from Erza's story, however approaches and sits across from Natsu, asking "Are you all right? You seem to be in pain." before noticing his guild mark, then says unsympathetically "Your a Fairy Tail wizard huh? A legal guild? How I envy you." as he then goes on "I have heard a lot about Fairy Tail. Mirajane is pretty famous, appearing in the magazines every now and again. I wonder why she went off active duty? She is still very young. I also heard there is a new girl member that is very cute. I don't remember her name, but I do know she has blonde hair." before his tone then becomes rather dark, stating "You know expulsion sucks. We dark guilds are discriminated against and yet we did nothing to earn it other then a member doing some illegal activity or something along those lines." then adds taunting Natsu "You know what we at Eisenwald call you wizards of Fairy Tail? Flies. Fairy Flies." before then laughing.

"Why you little-urk" Natsu begins to challenge Kageyama, though his motion sickness gets in the way, forcing him to sit down, as Kageyama laughs while asking "What magic was that?" before his smile turned sinister and said "Let me show you some real magic." and stretches his shadow in arms to hit Natsu, though are stopped by Unthor blocking them with a open palm, surprising Kageyama that someone else was nearby, having never sensed him. Unthor then says threateningly "Ye threatened lil gold heart, insult tha guild, an dare ta strike a opponent while he is unable ta lift a finger to defend himself? No wonder yer guild is na appreciated an labelled a Dark Guild. These actions are very insulting ta Dawi. Course I am one ta talk about insulting tha guild." and pushes the magic into the floor, back into Kageyama's shadow, beginning to freak him out that the dwarf was not only a part of Fairy Tail, but that he went so far to brand the guild mark around his good eye and using brute force to keep his magic at bay.

Suddenly the train stops, causing both Natsu and Kageyama to fall over onto the floor, the later's bag opening to let a strange wooden flute with a three eyed skull on one end of it, fall out to be seen by both Natsu and Unthor, with later's face turning into one of anger at seeing it. "Why the heck did the train stop?!" Kageyama asks loudly in surprise as he sits up.

* * *

Back at Onibas Station, Erza is seen next to a pulled lever with a sign above it saying 'Emergency Brake System' with Gray, Happy, and Lucy in the background, the last being to shocked for words at Erza's audacity, as a train employee complains to her, saying "What are you doing lady?! You can't come in here and pull the Emergency Lever!" with a Dwarf engineer coming up to them while Erza explains calmly "It's for our comrades Natsu and Unthor. Please understand." at which the employee is about to protest before the engineer says "Settle down lad. If tis who I think she is referring to, this Unthor is a good nough reason ta pull tha lever then. Let em be. Ye ave five minutes before I start tha system back up, miss." to which Erza thanks the dwarf and leaves with Lucy, Gray, and Happy, with Gray wondering what Unthor did to become such a valid excuse to pull a emergency lever on a train.

* * *

Back to the train, Natsu and Kageyama have regained their balance, the later seeing the flute being seen by both Unthor and Natsu. "You saw it." Kageyama begins but is punched by Natsu, his magic blowing the roof of the train car off. As Kageyama is recovering from Natsu's attack, the three men hear the train would be resuming it's route shortly which causes Natsu to panic and reach for his things as Unthor waits by the door. "Hey we're not done yet!" Kageyama shouted at them before Unthor turns to give a chilling glare to him, saying coldly "Yer right umgi an tell Erigor tha Luna will come fer im if I fail." as the train begins to move once more, causing Natsu to suffer from another bout of his motion sickness. "Damn ya Umgi. Never can understand why ya build contraptions ye can't stomach." Unthor grumbles before grabbing Natsu's scarf and hurling him out the window, before turning back to Kageyama, saying "Remember tha even The Reaper learned is trade from someone else." before jumping out after the pinkette, confusing the young shadow mage at what he just witnessed.

Outside, Erza has acquired a magic mobile, with Lucy and Happy riding inside while Gray holds onto the top, they witness Natsu fly out the side of the train and collide with Gray, just as Unthor leaps out. Erza pulls the car over to a halt, and asks in worry "Natsu. Master Unthor. Are you both alright?" to which Natsu simply replies Aye as he lays next to Gray and Unthor just gives a thumbs up with a grunt. After regaining their bearings, Gray begins to try and pick a fight with Natsu, who complains about everyone leaving him on the train, with Unthor the only one staying with him.

"Ah quit yer whining. They came back to get us." Unthor stated in boredom, which Natsu then instantly shut up about his complaints about that as Natsu then says "Well I am kind of shaken up a bit, since a guy attacked me on the train." before Unthor adds "He said he was with Eisenwald. Apparently they plan ta use a death curse flute, known as Lullaby." then spits on the ground as if tasting something foul. He then heads to the magic mobile and instead of putting the magic link on his arm, opens a side compartment in the driver's seat, placing three runes inside. "Everyone hop in the back. I'm driving." Unthor stated with a smile, forcing everyone to hesitantly enter the vehicle.

* * *

At Kanugi Station where the train has stopped, a man falls to the ground, resembling a dried up skeleton, before a white haired man carrying a scythe and covered with tattoos with the entirety of Eisenwald present behind him. He then orders them to throw off passengers, workmen, and luggage. Kageyama then steps off the train, asking sarcastically "Well look who's here?" and draws the attention the tattooed man, saying "Kageyama. I heard you were coming back aboard this train. There also seems to be a bit of wreckage. Care to explain?" at which Kageyama deflects it by asking "Oh come on Erigor. Aren't you at least curious what I brought back with me?" and shows him Lullaby.

"Very good but still, what happened?" Erigor asked at which Kageyama finally concedes in answering, stating "A bunch of legal mages from Fairy Tail showed up and planned on raiding our base, however two of them were still on the train. I was going to take care of them, but the second one caught me off guard. He was a Dwarf with a Iron Eyepatch and big beard. Told me to deliver you a message: Luna will come for you if he fails; Does that mean any-" but stops as he sees Erigor's expression turns into one of both anger and fear, saying "Tell everyone we are going to make a slight detour. If this Dwarf knows my mentor at the Onadheim College of Magic, I need to ensure that he is preoccupied while executing our plan to ensure he does not warn her of our plans."

 **AN: By the gods this was tiresome. To you who have made it this far and reviewed, I hope you continue to stick with us. Fairy Tail has come to a close (But not this story) and in the Seven Deadly Sins, I am now gonna say Escanor is my baby. He is too precious. XD Again feel free to PM story requests or character ideas and as always, leave a review, like, and/or favorite. Till next time dear readers! Escanor, bring me a glass of water. *Said being goes to get me one* Thank you.**


End file.
